Fifty Shades Of The Royal Couple
by CGrey11
Summary: Follow The Birth of Teddy and the media attention that goes with Ana and Christians life as they become parents, and help their best friend and brother get married without too much drama taking place. But their are other people who would like to bring down the King and Queen of Seattle. No Cheating and No deaths . With Lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Seattle Nooz **_

_** It's A Boy**_

_**Word has reached us here at the Nooz that Seattle's Royal couple, Christian Grey and his wife Anastasia Grey are now the proud parents of a beautiful baby Boy.**_

_**A statement released by the Grey's spokesman. We are very happy to announce that earlier today Anastasia Grey gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Mrs. Grey is resting after an emergency C-section during the birth and will make a complete recovery.**_

_**We here at the Nooz will be on the look out for their first ever photo of the new prince of Seattle, stay tuned. **_

_**One Week Later.**_

_**Ana's POV**_

_**Christian, the Dr. said I was fine and I am ready to go home, I am tired of being stuck in this room all week.**_

_**Ana, you need rest, you herd the Dr. it will be another week of rest before you can begin moving around. I promise, I won't make you stay in bed all day, but you still only gave birth a week ago and you're just starting to get around on your own. You know how I am about your safety.**_

_**Alright, but just know I will be taking care of Teddy as well, so I can't just lie in bed all day. Are you going to be alright going without sex for 6 weeks? It's like one of your 4 basic survival necessities after air, water and food, I laugh causing him to laugh as well.**_

_**I'm sure I can manage to survive. Besides we will have Teddy to occupy most of our time. After packing up my things, we are off.**_

_**As I step out of the room I see Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan and Reynolds waiting for us. Christian nods to Taylor who approaches, Sir, we need to take the back entrance in the underground garage. There are photographers and camera men from all the major magazines, newspapers and TV shows at all the exits. Christian nods and Taylor leads the way.**_

_**As we pull up to the house on the sound, the front door opens, and there stands Gail with a beaming smile. She stopped by the hospital once to check on me and Christian bringing some of her delicious food, but Teddy was sleeping and I just had woken up, so she didn't stay long. Mr. & Mrs. Grey welcome home. Thanks Gail Christian says with a smile. I beam as I walk up to her and hug her. Thank you Gail, it's so nice to finally be home. And don't forget our new addition to the family Theodore Raymond Grey.**_

_**Gail's smile gets even wider, if that were even possible "How could I forget about him, I have been waiting for you both to come home, since you left a week ago. As we make our way into the great room living area, I take Teddy and sit on the sofa as Christian and Taylor come in, I notice them having a quite conversation and glancing at me a few times, I'm sure it has to do with me, so I wait holding Teddy who is now awake and nestled in my arms, I could just hold him all day.**_

_**Ana, Taylor and I need to discuss your security details with you. Uh…. Ok…. I don't think I am going to like this. Christian steps forward and takes a seat next to me.**_

_**Ana, I know that you don't think you need security in the past, and in the past I have kept information from you and that didn't do any of us any good. Looking at Taylor and then tome he says "Over the last week with the birth of Teddy, the tabloids have become desperate to get a photo's of the two of you. And with the attention it could bring any and every lunatic out there to us. I stop him, Christian, why would anyone care about us, or the fact we have a baby? I'm just Ana Grey; I read books and work for a publishing company. Ana we are also one of the riches couples in the world.**_

_**Ana, with what happened with Jack Hyde and Elizabeth Morgan you can never be too cautious. What if someone where to get to you and Teddy, with only Sawyer to protect you. He would have to choose who to protect. And I would never forgive myself if something happened to you or Teddy. **_

_**Just think about this? If someone were to take Teddy form us, what would you be willing to give up for him?**_

_**Oh, I never thought of that. I look down at Teddy who has fallen asleep in my arms; I can't imagine someone taking my beautiful baby boy. I look up at Christian…. I would give up everything to get him back. As would I Ana. Now you see the need for additional security? I take a deep sigh. Yes, I understand the need for additional security.**_

_**Ana, I know it's not what you want, but it needs to be done. Along with Sawyer you will also have Ryan, and a new female CPO will need to be hired. I am just about to suggest if we can hire Prescott back, when Christian says, and we can't hire Prescott back either. But I will grant you one thing.**_

_**Oh? What... Once Taylor has come up with a few candidates and has cleared them for hiring, I will let you pick the one you are most comfortable with. Does that sound good to you?**_

_**Christian, that will work just fine, I smile at him. one more thing. Ana this isn't about you making a new friend, but I want you to be comfortable with them. They will be with you everywhere you go outside off this house, understand? I look at Christian and then to Taylor and raise my right hand, I swear to follow the rules with my new CPO. **_

_**I notice both Christian and Taylor visibly relax at the same time. Gees were they that worried about my additional security?**_

_**Good now that's settled, Taylor would you proceed with a list of candidates so Mrs. Grey can approve of one ASAP. Yes Sir, Taylor turns and heads to the security office.**_

_**Come let's eat lunch, you must be hungry? Actually I'm starving; good cause Mrs. Taylor has been busy since we have been at the Hospital all week. I'm sure she has, I say placing Teddy in his new swing after Christian has set it up next to the kitchen island. What would you like to eat? I think for a second, how about some pasta in Bolognese sauce. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Christians POV

2 weeks later

Ok Ross let me know when you have those figures and then we can proceed from there. Hanging up I stare out at a rare sunny day in Seattle, these last 2 weeks have been great. At first I was some what worried about the 6 weeks no sex law, but really sex has been the furthest thing on my mind lately. It's weird but while I have always enjoyed working long hours, up to 80 hours a week, I just can't wait to get home and spend my time with Ana and Teddy. Ana is starting to return to her normal smart mouth self, so it will only be a matter of time before she starts to complain about being stuck at home all day long.

We need to get her that female CPO and soon. Just as I'm about to call Taylor there's a knock on my door. Yes, in walks Taylor, it's almost like we share the same brain, Sir, I have narrowed the List of candidates down to 3 for Mrs. Grey new CPO, they have all passed the background checks and are ready for you to review. Then you can have Mrs. Grey select one.

I can tell there is something else he has for me. Is that all Taylor? Yes Sir, we have flagged 2 letters addressed to you and 1 for Mrs. Grey that are not the norm. For over the last month, the letters from woman offering their services to me while Mrs. Grey was in her last trimester has tripled. Usually I pay no interest to these people and neither does Taylor, but that doesn't mean I don't have other people deal with this and pass along any real threats.

What's the one to Ana about? Taylor shifts on his feet, Taylor?

Basically Sir, they are saying now that she has had the baby, you will have no time for her or him with you making another Billion and she should leave you for them.

Fucking idiots, do they really think I care about making money over my family? They have no idea about who I really am now do they? No Sir. Taylor says. Alright just be on alert for any more letters from this prick. What about the 2 letters for me?

At the mention of this Taylor shifts just a bit, but I notice….. Taylor how bad is it?

It's not good Sir. There are 2 letters from 2 women…. Who are they? One is from a Natasha Walker and the other from Danielle Stevens…. Fucking great! Can I see the letters? Taylor hands them over, as I scan the first letter from Ms. Walker, I start to go rigged. In it she ask me to take her to my play room while Mrs. Grey is away and she will show me what a true sub is suppose to do.

Whips, canes and belts it's all in here. The second letter from Ms. Stevens is somewhat different. In it she tells me I can do whatever I want to her, in any way I want with any thing I want. Christ, this is not what I need right now.

Finishing the letters, I glance at Taylor, what do you suggest? 2 options Sir. Ok, let's here them. 1. We contact them and remind them about the NDA they have signed, even though it's in communication with you, they are not to have any contact with you in any way. 2. We do nothing, hope this is just a phase and they get bored with no response and move onto to something else.

Do nothing for now; I'm more worried if we respond that will only fuel there fire. Taylor nods in agreement, that's the action I would recommend Sir. Just then my phone rings making me smile, hi baby how are you doing? I'm so lonely here without you. When are you coming home? Glancing at my omega watch I see it's already 5:25 soon baby, I just have a few things to take care of, and it won't be long.

Good, what do you want to do tonight?

My mother would like for us to come over for dinner at 7:30 tonight, do you want to go?

Yes! Mia has called me 3 times already to make sure we are coming. She has a gift for Teddy. I can only imagine what that would be.

See you soon Baby

O.k. laters

Laters Baby.


	3. Chapter 3

Ana's POV

After talking to Christian, I make my way to the Kitchen to tell Gail about dinner. She enters the kitchen just as I put Teddy in his swing. "Should I start dinner now Ana?" No it's fine Gail; we will be going to Carrick and Grace's tonight for dinner. "Alright do you need to feed Teddy? "

Yes I was just getting ready to do that, I just wanted to ask how many more gifts came today." At last count there were 12 which bring the total to over 60 gifts." Gees, you would think we didn't have any money with all the gifts we have received. But I know they are just from business men hoping to do business with my husband or have done business in the past." Yes you are probably right, cant fault them for their effort though."

"How about tomorrow we open all the gifts then sort through what you want to keep, then you can donate the rest to a charity or the Salvation Army." Yes, that would be a great idea. There is so much stuff we already have, so we could donate most of it, if possible. Reaching down ii pick up Teddy to feed him and get ready to take him to Grandma's and Grandpa's.

After I have finished feeding him, I clean him up, I get out my favorite outfit of his that I just know Grace and Mia will adore. It's a one piece Teddy Bear outfit that zips up complete with built in glove and socks with a little hood with ears. My mother had purchased it from a baby store in Savannah. After I told her we were have a boy and his name was Theodore Raymond Grey "Teddy" for short. It arrived 2 weeks before he was born and ever since I received it I couldn't wait to see him in it.

After getting everything ready, I gather up my baby bag and head out to the great room and wait for Christian, I only take a few steps into the great room when I hear Gail almost screeching, "oh Ana that outfit is so adorable, where did you get it?" My mother sent it to me a few weeks ago, when I told her his name was going to be Teddy… It's so cute.

I hear a door shutting in the front of the house meaning Christian is home. He saunters in looking like a Greek God, that right there is My Husband… "Hey Baby how are you doing?" Good, better now that your home. My hands travel up his chest around his neck and into his hair, as I pull his lips to mine kissing him. "How was your day?" Busy, I need to take a shower would you watch Teddy? "Of course I will. Glancing down his eye's widen," Ana what is that?" I look at Teddy in his bouncy seat. It's the new outfit my mom sent to me, do you like it?

"It's nice; I can only imagine what Mia is going to do when she notices him wearing it?" I laugh; yea I was thinking about that, she probably will never let anyone else hold him. Bending down I say "He's my little Teddy Bear. Mia will just have to get her own."

Christian stiffens; "You know that's not what I meant". I know Christian is just now starting to accept his baby sister Mia is actually a 22 year old woman, who might on occasion have sex. "Shouldn't you be taking a shower?" He does not want to talk about Mia with a baby anymore. Giving him a kiss, I make my way to our bedroom.

I sit in the back of the Audi SUV with Christian, Teddy in between us. Taylor is driving while Sawyer is in the passenger seat. Glancing out the window I remember a few weeks ago Christian mentioned I would be getting a new female CPO, turning my head towards him." I was wondering if you have found any candidates for my new security."

"Yes Ana, Taylor has managed to narrow it down to three candidates you will get to interview them tomorrow, first interview starts at 11:30 with 2 more after that. "

O.k. I think to myself why he is just now mentioning it. He looks at my expression and starts…. "Taylor just finished the list today. So, I suspect that now you have been feeling better, you are probably itching to get out of the house." I smile at him; yes it's getting to be a little suffocating. "Yes," he say's "I can imagine. "Ana I don't want you to feel like a prisoner in our house." I want you to be able to get out and spend some money, take the time to enjoy your time off from work".

Yes, that would be great, so once I have my female CPO I am allowed to leave the compound? "Yes, you are allowed to leave the compound," he says as we pull up the parents/grandparents home. Taylor and Sawyer climb out opening our doors. As I unbuckle Teddy from his car seat, Sawyer crabs the baby carrier and brings it around handing it to Christian. As we make our way up the steps Grace opens the door "Hello how are you doing today Ana?" I'm feeling really good Grace, She wraps me in her arms then turns to Christian "Hello sweetheart how are you" I'm fine mom he takes her in his arms and I see Grace loving every second of the embrace, I smile, that's because of me.

Grace then looks down for Teddy in Christian's free hand. "How is my grandson doing?

Oh, he is so adorable Ana "That is such a cute outfit "I reach down and pick Teddy up handing him off to Grace, who kisses him on his check. As we enter the house.

Making our way into the family room, Mia comes bouncing up to me wrapping me in a vice like hug… "Hi Ana, how have you been" Good finally feeling like myself again.

"How's my Nephew " she notices Grace carrying Teddy and just sequels a sound only dogs can hear, "Oh Ana that is so adorable, I have to get my phone to get a few pic's. And off she goes, up to her room.

After several photo's, we all sit down to eat. I put Teddy between Grace and Mia so they can get the fill of baby Teddy." How has he been sleeping?" Good Usually for 2-3 hours sometimes up to 4. "That's good dear" When we are finished eating, we say our good bye's and load into the Audi SUV.

Once we get home I get Teddy ready for bed and grab the baby monitor, walking into the bed room Christian is changing for bed, so I take the opportunity to adore the view. Turning he sees me and says "See something you like?" Most definitely, too bad we have a few more weeks." Although I could give him a blow job" Walking over to him I nod my agreement. Taking his arm I lead him over to our bed and push him down the same time lowering to my knees. "Ana what are you doing" Christian, she said we couldn't have sex. No penetration, she didn't say we couldn't do other things. "Well, if you insist Mrs. Grey" Oh, I insist Mr. Grey.

Taking him into my hand, I lower my lips to the tip and place a kiss at the very end. I then take him into my mouth and sliding him to the back of my throat. I start building a rhythm listening to his moans of pleasure. "Yea baby, that feels so good" I start to build up speed going as far down my throat as I can without chocking. I start to feel his legs tighten and I know he's close; I go all the way down and back up swirling my tongue around the tip. I go all the way down one more time and he explodes, shooting hot thick creamy liquid down my throat. I sit back and lick my lips, "That was mighty tasty Mr. Grey. He sits up and says "Yea, that was very relaxing ". Climbing into bed I slide up his body as he turns in bed and I snuggle against his bare chest as he turns off the lights. "Good night Baby" Good night Christian and I drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Christians **POV**

As I finish putting on my jacket, I make my way back into the bedroom, where my beautiful wife is sitting up in bed. I bend to kiss her before I head off to work. "Bye baby, make sure you get every thing sorted before 12:00 that's when the first interview will take place." She looks me in the eyes, "Make sure you pick one that you're comfortable being with, since she will be with you when you go out with Teddy." "Ok Christian, maybe I will find my own Taylor" I hope so baby, then when you go out while I'm at work, I won't be so worried.

Finishing up my call, I check my watch. It's close to lunch when my desk phone buzzes, "Yes Andrea" Mr. Grey; your brother is here to see you, he says it's important." Alright send him in. Elliott strolls in wearing jeans with boots covered in dry plaster, and a blue tee. "Hey bro how's it going" Hello Elliott ,what brings you here in the middle of the day? I say with a little conviction I don't really mean. Elliott takes a seat opposite my desk and looks at me with a worried expression. This doesn't look good. I think to myself. "Elliott what's up?" It's not a social visit, he says some what dejected. "I need your help, or your security teams help" He runs his hands through his hair, a trait we both picked up from our father. Shit this is not good, nothing really rattles Elliott.

Elliott, what is it? He reaches into his back pocket pulling out an envelope; he tosses it onto my desk. Picking up the envelope it just says Elliott Grey written in the corner.

I open it pulling out a folded letter and 2 photos. I grab the photos; they are both pictures of Kate. The first one is of her walking to her car from a coffee shop. The second photo is her leaving work. But there is a target drawn in the center of her chest. I open the letter.

Marry this bitch and she dies. I am always watching.

I glance up at Elliott, "Where is Kate right now?" Elliott is now leaning forward both hands buried in his hair. Looking up at me he exhales, "She is at work" I stand, 'alright we have to move fast, lucky for you I have interviewed three female CPO's for Ana , and right now she should be just about finished with the first interview." Once she has chosen one, I am assigning the other two to Kate and Mia. Elliott looks at me with a smile. "Weather they want them or not, the girls are going to have a security detail with them from now on," I say to him. "Thanks bro", Elliott begins to relax.

Picking up my phone I call Taylor. "Sir"…. "My office now "

Seconds later Taylor enters the room…. "Sir?"...

I give Taylor the photos and the letter; he glances at them, turning to Elliott.

"Where is Ms. Kavanaugh?" "At work" Elliott says somewhat dejected. Taylor turns to me, "Sir we need someone over there now" "Agree" I say to him. "I can send Reynolds over for now" "Get on it" I turn to Elliott "you need to call her, and tell her about Reynolds, just tell her there was a threat and I am just being overly cautious for now."

But you will have to tell her truth eventually.

"Christian, what am I suppose to tell her?" That's up to you, but just know when there were threats on Ana I didn't always tell her the reason for the additional security and it just blew up on me. So I would tell her, it will be easier in the long run. I look over at Taylor, who has just finished his call and see him nod to me. "All set Sir. Reynolds is on his way over there now"

Elliot pulls out his phone, calling Kate. As my phone starts to ring, looking down I smile seeing its Ana. Hello baby, how are you? "I'm fine Christian, I just finished the first interview, and the second one will be here within the hour". "Alight, I should be home around 6:00, Let me know when you have finished the second interview then" Alright see you tonight". Laters baby. "Bye Christian, I love you" ….. "And I you Ana "

Hanging up I catch the end of Elliott's conversation. "Kate it's just a precaution, you know how Christian can get about security?" "And if something were to happen to you, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself."…. I know, but remember what happened to Ana and Mia last year?... I know, but just because you aren't the one threatened don't mean you are not in danger"….. "Just until this dies down, I promise, ok, love you too baby see you tonight."

Elliott slumps into the chair, "want to grab a drink?" its 12:40 Elliott. "So, I need one after this shit." I stand and grab my jacket, "Alright let's grab some lunch also."

We make our way to the elevator, as we wait Elliott turns to me, "How do you put up with all this shit?" I laugh, "It's not always like this."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ana's****-**** POV**

After the second CPO has left I head back to the kitchen, to get some lunch before my last interview of the day. Entering the kitchen I see Gail is pulling out a pan. "Ready for some lunch Mrs. Grey?" Yes Gail, what are you making? "Grilled cheese and some soup?" That would be great I say taking a seat at the breakfast bar. As Gail prepares the bread for the sandwich, she turns to me, "How was the interview?" It was good, they are all great really. I have one more to go, but I would be happy with either one of them.

She gets out a pot for the soup, "I'm sure they are, Mr. Grey takes your safety very serious." I know, and I love that about him. I just need a female CPO for when I am out in public, shopping and using changing rooms.

After I have finished eating, I make my way to my office/library to get started on the third applicant.

Melissa Carpenter

Age-27

1- Tour in Iraq special ops.

Private Security- Hollywood Actress, Pop Star

I am glancing at her resume when there is a knock on my door. Yes?

Sawyer walks in, "Mrs. Grey… Mrs. Carpenter is here to see you"

Thank you Sawyer, show her in, he exits and reappears with Ms. Carpenter

She is wearing a pants suits and a navy blue jacket. She is tall 5 10" at least with shoulder length blonde hair, with blue eyes. I shake her hand offering her a seat.

As we start the interview I start to relax, and get comfortable with her in no time. I begin to ask her a few questions. So, how did you get into the security business?

She smiles at me with perfect white teeth. "After my tour ended I came home not really sure what I wanted to do." "My uncle called me after a few weeks, and offered me a job in private security; he is an agent in Hollywood." That's how I got my first security job. He had a client who had become quite famous and started receiving threats.

How did you like it? I ask her, now curious myself. "It was different, I wasn't sure it would be for me." "After a while I started to enjoy the work. With the fame and fortune of the business they are always a target." Weather it's from obsessed fans or stalkers "

How many people have you done personal security for? "Three so far" a Hollywood actress, a Pop singer, and a business woman."

What are some of your other interest or hobbies?

"In my free time I enjoy reading, hiking, rock climbing, and I run and swim to keep fit for my job," she says as she starts to relax.

I start to relax with her as well as the interview goes along. When we come to the part about me I get a little uneasy. Do you have any questions for me? She looks me in the eyes, "What is your day like?" Oh, that's easy, right now it's not very exciting, I am forced to stay locked away in this fortress until I get a female CPO to accompany me out and about…. I say a little more frustrated than I mean. One of the first days I will need to go shopping for some new clothes, and then head over to my office for a few hours probably once a week. Maybe surprise my husband at his office for lunch if possible. I smile at her,"I hate to say it, but compared to a movie star and a pop singer, I am probably pretty boring. She laughs just a little. "I doubt that Mrs. Grey, you shouldn't sell yourself short." Oh, I say a little confused, I'm just Ana Grey.

Mrs. Carpenter shakes her head, "Your not just Ana Grey", or I wouldn't be sitting hear. "Mrs. Grey, can I speak freely?" Of course, I say to her. "You might not see it or read it, but you are a celebrity, you're a beautiful, wealthy woman, who is married to one of the richest power players on the west coast." And people are interested in your life, where you shop, what you wear, and where you eat. I know it sounds like mundane stuff, but it comes with the territory.

I'm a little bit shocked, staring at Melissa. I have no idea why people care about where I shop; I use to shop at Wall-mart now its Neimans. "But my life is not as exciting as a movie stars" Mrs. Grey you're a waelthyl woman and along with your husband, you just had a baby boy, an heir to the thrown, so to speak. The press will be out in full force, trying to get a photo of the two of you. "You know the first photo of the New Prince of Seattle.

Huh? What is she talking about? "From your expression I take it you don't read the papers?" Gossips rags? No, not really. My best friend Kate is in the media, working for the Seattle Times, but I don't really pay much attention to the gossip.

Well, when I was first contacted by Grey Enterprises for a close personal security position by Mr. Taylor, I did some research on you to see what I would be involved in.

"You did," I say a little surprised. "Yes Mrs. Grey, the more I knew about you the better prepared I would be to do my job." Although I will admit that I have herd about you before. "Actually I read about your engagement, and also the wedding." Oh, I say sounding surprised. She continues, "Yes the Hollywood Actress was into the gossip rags." "She loved your wedding dress by the way" You looked beautiful"

Thank you Ms. Carpenter. That will conclude the interview, thank you for your time. I'm sure my husband will be in touch with you soon. "Thank you for your time Mrs. Grey"

I walk her to the door of my office. Sawyer is waiting to show her out. "This way Ms. Carpenter" He leads her to the front door.

I make my way into the nursery to check on my little Prince. I find him awake checking out his surroundings. Hello Teddy bear, are you hungry? Picking him up I take him over to the changing table and get him changed. Afterwards I settle into the glider and begin feeding him. As I am feeding Teddy I reflect on my three interviews, I want Melissa Carpenter. She was honest and I was comfortable with her instantly. The other two are also very nice and I'm sure they are very qualified. I just wish they weren't brunettes; I smile to myself and even giggle. Christian will already know I want Melissa, but I should call him to make sure.

After I have finished feeding Teddy, I take him into the kitchen and sit at the breakfast bar, where Gail is busy cleaning. "All finished with the interviews Mrs. Grey?" Gail, I have asked that you call me Ana, especially when Christian is not around. "Sorry Ana, habits are hard to break", we both start to giggle.

Picking up my phone, I see I have a missed call from Kate. I will call her after I speak with Christian; I press the call button and wait for him to answer.

"Hello baby how were the interviews?"

It went fine Christian; I want Melissa Carpenter as my female CPO

"I thought you would baby"

Oh really Christian, why would you think that? Gees I wonder, the blue eyes or the blonde hair…. I laugh.

"You are more than a pretty face Mrs. Grey"

When will you be home?

"I should be done soon; Elliott and Kate are coming over for dinner tonight. Could you let Mrs. Taylor know?

Yes, that would be great Christian,

"I was wondering if you could do something for me baby?"

"Of course" I say without hesitation, what do you need?

"I was hoping you could speak to Kate about her getting her own female CPO.

Why would she need one Christian? What is going on now?

"It might be nothing, but after what happened with you and Mia last year, I would rather be safe than sorry." I will tell you everything when I get home.

"But for now could you just try and get her on board with it?"

Alright I will try, she called me earlier, but I was conducting the interview with Melissa .

"Alright baby, I will see you soon, Laters baby"

Bye Christian.

After hanging up with Christian, I scroll down my phone locating Kate's name and hit call, she answers on the first ring.

"Ana, what the hell is going on? And why is one of Christians goons at my work? All he would say was it was Christians orders, and it's just a precaution. Elliott called and said there was a security threat and we would talk about it tonight, I guess were coming over for dinner, but that's all I got.

Gees Kate, that's all you got? Well I know that if Christian sent over one of his security guys it must be serious. But I don't know anything at the moment Kate. When I called Christian after finishing my interview, all he said was they had a security threat. And that you and Elliott were coming over for dinner.

"Ana what were you doing interviews for?

It's for a new female CPO for me and Teddy for when we go out in public. You know shopping, restaurants if I need to feed him or change him.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense, but why do I have to have one? "

Kate, do I need to remind you about what happened last year? They kidnapped Mia and used her to get Christians money using me in the process.

"Ana it's your money also"

Kate, you sound like Christian now.

No, I do not!

I laugh; it's not a bad thing Kate.

"I know, I guess we will have to wait until tonight for the big reveal."

Alright I will see you then Kate.

"Bye Steele"

Bye Kate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ana's – POV**

I'm in my office, when the door opens and in walks Christian. He has taken off his jacket and has his sleeves rolled up, the top two buttons and he has removed his tie. Hello baby how was your day? It was good; I need to get Teddy up from his nap and get him changed and fed. Ok, I'm going for a workout and then shower. Elliott and Kate should be here at 7:30. Alright, are you going to tell me what's going on?

After my shower I'll fill you in. Why did you send Reynolds to Kate's office? Ana, not now, I will tell you everything after my workout and shower. Ok. I'm going to get Teddy up, go and workout.

Making my way into the nursery I see that Teddy has woken form his nap and is looking around his crib, he has a few teddy bears and some rabbits at the end of his crib. Hello Teddy bear, how is my baby boy. Picking him up I see if he needs to be changed. After I have changed his diaper I settle in the chair and start to feed Teddy.

I am carrying Teddy into the kitchen to the breakfast bar when Gail enters to start preparing dinner. Hello Mrs. Grey, hello Gail. Dinner will be ready in an hour. What are we having? Lasagna and French bread, that sounds good. I turn to see Christian saunter into the kitchen as I place Teddy in his swing. I notice he has an envelope in his hands. What's that?

Christian places it on the counter in front of me. It's the threat we received today. Elliott found this letter in his truck; I will fill you in shortly. I just need to make a few calls, and then I will fill you in. why don't you get a bottle of wine for dinner, you can have one glass if you have enough milk saved up. Thank you Sir. I say a little too formal, but I throw in a smile. Don't push it Mrs. Grey. I make my way to the wine cellar as I call over my shoulder, what kind? Red would be good with the dinner. I open the door to the wine cellar; well it's more like a huge walk in off to the left of the kitchen I pull out a bottle of red wine, taking it back into the kitchen. Pulling out four glasses and setting them on the counter.

Christian makes his way into the kitchen pulling out a chair at the breakfast bar. I take two glasses and the bottle of wine setting the bottle in front of him with a cork screw, as he takes the bottle and starts to screw the cork into the bottle. I take a seat next to him as he opens the bottle and pours us a glass each. I reach for my glass, how many bottles do you have stored? Christian I have four bottles in the fridge. Ok he says with a smirk on his face. So, what's this about?

Christian picks up the envelope, Elliott received this letter today some time between 9am and noon. Elliott, why did he receive this? He places it in front on me. I pick up the envelope and open it and see two photos, I pick them up and gasp! There pictures of Kate with what looks like a scope of a gun pointed at her chest. One of the pictures looks like it was taken out in front of her office; she must have been leaving work. I have been to her office to meet her for lunch a few times before Teddy was born. Picking up the letter I open it. Holy fuck! What in the hell is this about? So that's why you sent Reynolds over to her office today? Yes he says a little hesitant. Who ever this is knows where she work's? Yes, he says more resilient Who ever this is knows where Kate works. Elliott came over to my office around lunch time, that's when he found these; they were on his seat in the front seat of his truck.

I start to get tense, and Christian takes notice placing his hands over my as they are in my lap. Ana, we don't know how serious this is, but I would rather be safe than sorry, knowing that one of the photos was taken outside her work place we need to get her a security detail. I start to protest. At least for the time being he says quickly. I look up at him, that's why you wanted me to talk to her about this? Yes, and that's why she will have one of the female CPO's that you interviewed today, and Mia will be getting the other one.

I understand Christian. I have already told her to just accept that we are all targets. I reminded her about Jack using Mia to get to me and your money, so she knows the risk. I look at him, and he is shaking his head, what? He looks me in the eye, our money Ana. I giggle, yes, our money.

A few minutes later Kate and Elliott come walking into the kitchen, I get up to greet Kate with a hug. I wrap my arms around Kate thankful that nothing has happened to her. Kate how are you doing? She tries to plaster a smile on her face, but I know she is faking it. I'm good, just a little bit on edge. You look great Kate, and she does with her hip hugging jeans and a white camisole top. Her hair is up in a pony tail and her make up is done. I release her and am about to turn to Elliott when I am swept off my feet and spun around by Elliott. I giggle non stop as he sets me back on my feet. Hello Elliott, he smiles down at me. And how are you doing little lady? Feeling much better, thanks. How is my nephew he says making his way over to Teddy who is in his swing and enjoying the extra attention.

Elliot picks Teddy up as Kate and I make our way into the kitchen to get the glasses as Gail is just finishing up dinner. I take out four plates to set the table as Kate follows me wine glass in hand. So, when do you think I am going to find out what is going on? She asks so only I can hear. I'm not sure, probably after dinner, she looks like she wants answers. I know how she feels to be left in the dark.

Christian and Elliott come over to me and Kate as we are sitting in the great room, dinner is ready. Kate and I stand as I make my way to Christian and take Teddy into my arms; I make my way to the dinner table where Teddy's char is by my chair.

As we are eating I look at Kate, I can tell she is frustrated as she looks from Elliott to Christian. I almost laugh to myself. Boy I know how she feels with Christian and Taylor, and the looks they would give each other as I was asking questions.

After we have finished dinner Christian leans into me, I'm going to make a call then I will fill you and Kate in on what's happening. I'm going to fee Teddy then we can start. I make my way to the fridge and grab a bottle could you get a pan out and fill it with some water? Yes, is it for the bottle? Yes I need to heat the milk in the bottle. Oh, she says a little surprised. Since I had a glass of wine I need to give him a bottle, don't want him drinking wine too early. Can I feed him? She ask a little hesitant of course Kate, plus it will give you practice for when you and Elliott have a baby. Yes it will, plus Teddy will have a niece or nephew to play with.

Kate starts feeding Teddy his bottle, you know, Teddy is going to need someone to play with, and I can't see Christian just letting his son play with the kids at the park can you? No, I think that's safe to say. He would be the only six year old with his own security team at the play ground, I laugh, oh I am sure of that, he's not going to be an only child that is for sure. Really! Kate says surprised. I want to wait a few years before having another baby, so if you and Elliott could get busy making him a nephew or niece it would be great, I say with a giggle. Really Steele!

You here that Bro, Ana says we should get started on a niece or nephew for Teddy to play with. Elliott smiles and leans down to kiss Kate as she feeds Teddy. Christian moves towards me and gives me a kiss, feeding Teddy? Kate wanted to give it a try; I said it would be great practice for when she and Elliott have a baby. Yes it will.

So when am I going to find out what's going on, Kate says a little upset looking to Elliott and then Christian. Elliott takes a seat next to her as Christian sits nest to me. I turn to Christian, so will you tell us what is going on? Christian looks to me then Elliott and nods.

Elliott exhales and turns to Kate. Today when I went to work someone placed an envelope in my truck, some time before lunch time. That's when I found it, I went to my truck to grab a bill of materials for the basement and the envelope was sitting on my seat. Elliott opens it and takes out the pictures and shows them to Kate. She looks stunned; this one was taken of me at work as I was leaving. This was on Tuesday I remember I wore that top that day. Christian gets up and heads towards his office, as I get up and take Teddy from Kate and hold him to me patting his back.

There was a letter also? Kate says shocked some what. I take Teddy and place him in the bouncy seat, as Kate is reading the letter Christian returns with Taylor. Who would want to hurt me? I'm nobody special Kate exclaims. That's what we are trying to figure out Kate Christian says as Taylor steps forward. Ms. Kavanaugh is there anyone you know that could have a grudge with you? An axe to grind so too speaks? A former classmate, any rivals in school or at work? No, not any I can think of Kate says while she seems to be running through every person she has ever interacted with in her head. Do you remember anything that seemed off on Tuesday? Did you notice anyone around you that seemed off or they were staring at you? Kate shakes her head no.

Taylor gives Elliott and Christian a look and Christian steps forward. Alright then, until we can come up with a lead it would be safe for you too have a CPO with you when you are out in public for the time being. Until the wedding Elliott says catching Christian off guard. Yes, until the wedding would be good. Kate looks at both of them still shocked by the events of the evening, Elliott pulls Kate into his arms, baby, please accept this for now. I wouldn't forgive myself if something were to happen too you. Kate nods and Elliott kisses her.

When Taylor enters the room with the other two CPO's I interviewed earlier today, Christian walks over to Taylor and they start a conversation in hushed voices. After finishing Christian turns to Kate, this is Stacy Beckett, Kate; she will be your CPO. Where ever you go she goes, please don't break protocol or go rogue like some of the Grey woman. She is here to protect you, and keep you safe. Yes Christian, I understand. I promise to be good, Kate smiles looking at me. Yes, the Grey woman can be quite difficult, but that's just because you Grey men drive us to do crazy things.

Point taken Elliott says, so I guess we should just except there are whack jobs out there and for some reason they have taken an interest in our lives. Just like Christian and Ana's

So miss Beckett I guess you will be my shadow for the next month and a half. She shakes her hand and they follow Taylor to the security office along with Julie Harrison. Where is Ms. Harrison going to be? I say to Christian. She will be Mia's CPO, I'm sure I will get a call from her tomorrow when she finds out. When you go shopping tomorrow you will take Sawyer, Ryan, and Ms. Carpenter. Yes Christian I say with a smile, I know and I am so excited to get to leave the compound finally. Yes, I can tell Mrs. Grey. Just be careful and call me when you are home or I will worry. Of course I will call you, I need to get a few pairs of jeans and a couple new tops also a new dress for The Coping Together Ball.

It's next week, I say and he smiles this time. Yes it is Mrs. Grey.

I changed it up using the Arial fonts for Kate and Elliott's comments and Arial narrow for Christians. I hope this makes it easier to follow the conversations between the characters.

This will be in Ana's POV for the next few chapters, but i will put in Christians POV here and there. Less than Fifty days until Fifty Shades.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ana's POV**

I wake the next morning as I hear Teddy through the baby monitor, as I get out of bed I notice its 8:30 I woke at 2:00 and 5:00 to feed him and do a diaper change. Walking into the nursery I go to his crib where he is awake and looking for me to feed him. I can't wait until he is able to walk. We have to baby proof the house before that happens though. I pick up Teddy and check his diaper all good, making my way into the kitchen where Christian is sitting at the breakfast bar talking to Gail as she prepares my breakfast, scrambled eggs and toast. Hearing me enter he turns to me, _morning Mrs. Grey I was going to wake you, but you were out cold. Did you get up for Teddy after 2?_

Morning Mr. Grey, Yes he was up at 5:00 and I didn't get back to bed until around 6:00 it's getting easier, but I'm still a bit tired from those 5:00 in the morning feeding's. I take a seat next to Christian as Gail places my tea and breakfast in front of me. _Ms.. Carpenter is in the security office with Sawyer and Ryan so when ever you are ready to go shopping just let them know. I called Neimans this morning letting Mrs. Acton know you would be coming in today, so every thing is all set._ Thank You, Mr. Grey._ I wish you would just stay home and have Mrs. Acton come here_. I start to speak but he continues quickly, _but I understand you need to get out for a little fresh air. So I will tell you to be safe, follow instructions and you will have a new ride to take you any where you desire_. What new ride? _You will see, but since the paparazzi will be out on the lookout for our standard Audi SUV, I thought I would switch it up with a Lexus GX 460 I hope you like it. I have to go baby, follow instructions._

Alright Christian, see you when you get home, bye.

After I have Teddy's diaper bag all packed I head into the security office to tell my CPO's I am all set to head out. When I enter the office Sawyer stands. Mrs. Grey? Sawyer I'm ready to leave now. He smiles and grabs the keys to the new SUV, I will get the car and Ms. Carpenter will help you with all the baby gear. Thank you, Luke. As I make my way to the door with Teddy Ms. Carpenter has the stroller and my bag ready to load. A silver SUV pulls up and Sawyer climbs out of the passenger side, Ryan must be driving as the lift pops up and Sawyer loads the stroller.

As we head to Neimans I look around the SUV, gees it's huge. They might not know that it's the Grey's but they will know it's someone important, I roll my eyes and smile, oh well, and this is my life now.

I stand in front of Mrs. Acton trying to decide which dress I want to wear for the Ball; she is holding a strapless midnight blue dress in her right hand and a black low cut spaghetti strap dress in her left. I wore a silver dress last year and I really like that dress, I want a different color this year. I want to match Christian this year, so I know he will wear a black Armani Tux I go with the black dress.

I pay for my clothes and bend down to check on Teddy, he needs to be changed and fed. I turn to Mrs. Acton do you have a changing room here? _Yes Mrs. Grey just head to the left down the hall and the rooms on your right, you will see the sign._ Thank you Mrs. Acton, Sawyer picks up my bags, I will take these out to the car, and Ms. Carpenter will accompany you to the restroom Mrs. Grey. I will grab you some lunch while you attend Teddy.

Ms. Carpenter sweeps the restrooms while I wait with Teddy as Ryan is to my left blocking the views of the other shoppers as Ms. Carpenter comes out of the restrooms, all clear Mrs. Grey, thank you Ms. Carpenter. Please, call me Melissa. I pick Teddy up with my bag slung over my shoulder and enter the restroom.

This is not your typical restroom; it has changing table's a sofa and two rockers, wow this is like someone's house. I guess it shouldn't surprise me this is Neimans after all. When I have got Teddy changed and all dress up, I move to one of the sofas and settle in to feed him. We are interrupted when the door opens and in walks a woman pushing a stroller similar to the one I have for Teddy. She sees me and smiles, hello I say to her. Hello I see you are in the same situation as me there. Oh yes, she picks up her baby to change him, it appears to be a boy he has on a navy blue outfit. As she is changing him, I ask her how old he is, six weeks old, how about yours? Four weeks yesterday, I smile at her as she settles onto the couch besides me.

Hello I'm Ana; I don't want to use last names yet. **Hi I'm Rachel nice to meet you Ana**. Rachel is real pretty with long blonde hair down to the middle of her back, she is slender with a small frame like me. **What's you r baby's name?** She asks. Teddy. **What an adorable name**. What's yours, **Tanner**, oh that's so cute. **So, did you do a natural birth?** She asks me. No, emergency C-section her eyebrows raise a little and she shakes her head, **ouch! That must have been painful**? It was, from what I could feel, pain killers. I think my husband felt more pain just from seeing me in so much pain, I tell her. **Yes my husband was the same way; I think they feel guilty for somehow causing the pain. I nod yes, I had to calm my husband down he was all over the place, and he is so use to controlling every situation around him, he had no control and that terrifies him the most.**

We start to talk more about our lives and move on to professions, she is a lawyer or will be once she goes back to work, I tell her I am in the publishing business, and her eyebrows rise a little bit. Strange I think to myself. We talk about check ups and I tell her my mother-in law is a pediatrician, she laughs, I bet that's really helpful? Oh yes, it comes in handy and she just adores Teddy. He is her little Teddy Bear. What a great nickname. Well his whole name is Theodore Raymond he's named after my husband's grandfather and my father. Oh, that's great. Carry on their names and legacy.

After we have finished up feeding the little ones we pack up our things. I have really enjoyed Rachel's company and I would love to have a mommy friend I think to myself. Before I know it I am asking Rachel for a play date. Rachel, I know this is sudden, but would you like to get together maybe sometime next week, it was so nice talking to someone that is going through the same thing and none of my friends have kids yet. I'm all alone in this. **Yes, that would be great she says. I am out of work for a few weeks**. Yes so am I, and I am stuck at home with nobody but me and Teddy while my husband is at work. Of course I leave out Gail our house keeper and a small _army_ of security; I don't want to scare her off. I am just Ana to Rachel, and it feels so good.

We say our goodbyes to each other after I have gotten her number and promised to call her soon to set up a play date. As we go our separate ways down the hall, I wait until she is out of site and turn to Melissa, where is Sawyer? _This way Mrs. Grey_ as we make our way out of Neimans I turn to her. Thank you for not barging in and strip searching her, she laughs a little. _She didn't seem to be a threat Mrs. Grey_. No, she was really nice and we are going to meet up next week for a play date. _Play Date?_ She says to me some what confused. I giggle, yes nothing to raise the alarm about. We will pick a location and meet up and talk baby stuff._ I see, Mrs. Grey_. We head out of the store as the SUV pulls up for me and Sawyer jumps out.

I pull out my cell phone to call Christian after I have finished my club sandwich Sawyer got me while I was feeding Teddy. To let him know I am on my way home. _Hello baby, you on your way home now?_ Yes, I have finished shopping. _What did you get?_

A black dress for The Coping Together Ball next weekend. I thought we would match this year. _I see_, _did you have fun and follow protocol?_ Yes Christian, I had fun and I was good for the security team. I made a mommy friend. _What is a mommy friend?_ It's someone who is around the same age as me and has a child that's only a couple of weeks older than Teddy. I_ see, what's her name?_ Her name is Rachel, her babies name is Tanner. Christian relax, she was real nice and we exchanged numbers so we can have a play date next week._ Ana is that a wise decision, you just met her?_ I met her at Neimens in the baby changing rooms. Christian you worry too much._ I worry about you and Teddy and your safety as I always have Ana._

We have just pulled up to the house; I will see you tonight when you get home Christian? Yes, _looking forward to it baby, we will talk about your new friend then._

A few hours later I am sitting at my desk when my cell rings. I recognize it as Rachel's number. Hello,

**Hi Ana its Rachel how are you?**

I'm good, just reading a book while Teddy is taking a nap.

**_Yes, Tanner is down for a nap also, look I was wondering if you wanted to meet up Monday at 11:00 at Mercer Slough Nature Park. Do you know where that is?_**

I think to myself, yeah it's just a few miles from us. Yes, I know where that park is.

**I haven't really cleared everything with my husband, but I don't care, I told him I made a new friend and I am tired of being home alone all day.**

I laugh; yes I told my husband the same thing earlier. I haven't cleared everything with my husband either, but I told him we were planning on meeting up next week for a play date. He will survive, we both giggle at my comment. Gees, our husbands sound a lot a like; they would probably really get along.

**Alright Ana see you on Monday then, bye**

Ok see you on Monday Rachel, bye.

Gail is preparing our dinner as I sit at the breakfast bar and tell her about my day and my new friend. It feels so good to actually have something to talk about other than babies, diapers, food and sleeping habits, _Well Ana, it sounds like you two have a lot in common, not just new babies, but demanding jobs and protective husbands,_ I giggle, yes that also really helps, she sounds like someone who is married to a guy like Christian, a business man who like control in every aspect of his life and his families life. Just then I hear the front door shut, Christian is home, I turn in my chair and go and great him with a kiss.

Hello baby, miss me? Of course I missed you Christian, how was work? The usual mergers and acquisitions and the possibility that we might have to shut down a ship yard here on the west coast. Why would you do that? The cost of steel along with the import coast with taxes added to ship the steel here to the U.S. unless we can find a better place to purchase the steel; we will have to outsource it over seas. Oh, what will happen if you do close it down, how many people will lose their jobs? Hundreds, if not thousands with upper management, and all the office workers included. Christian you can't let that happen. I don't want that to happen either Ana, but we are running out of options.

Now you have herd about my day. So, tell me all about your shopping trip where you met your new friend. Well, I got a new black dress so we can match for the ball next week. A few pair of jeans, um, lets see what else? Oh, a couple pair of yoga pants and the tops to match for when I start working out with Claude again. Ana, you know I don't want to talk about your yoga pants. Christian, I know for a fact you like my yoga pants.

Yes I do, but I want to hear about your new friend. Alright, She's great, a new mom just like me with a boy two weeks older than Teddy. Ana, you know that's not what I mean.

_What is here name?_ Her name is Rachel, she is a lawyer and our husbands are business men, but try to control too much around them. See, we have a lot in common; he actually smiles at that comment as I laugh._ Ana, I only want you safe, but what is her last name?_ I don't know._ You don't know?_ He raises his voice. _Ana how can you not know? Didn't you ask her?_

No, Christian, I didn't, you know I don't do background checks on everyone I meet. That's your game. I get to know the people I meet by talking to them, like normal people._ Ana, you know we are not normal people, as much as you would like us to be. That is one of the things I love about you though. But I can't allow you to meet with this woman without a background check, you know that Ana._ Christian, would you please just let me handle this? _No, Ana I cant do that. You don't know anything about this woman, who is she married too? Christian,_ I met her at Neimans. She was well dressed, like all her clothes were from I high end store. Her engagement ring was almost as big as mine. At this he smiles. Almost, he says with a smirk. It's not like she was a bag lady or something.

Tell you what, just because I knew you would go all crazy about her, I had Sawyer run a background check on her. But he will only tell you about her and her life if there are any red flags, deal? I will agree, Ana you know I will find out, but I will humor you for now.

I make my way to the intercom and press the security button. Taylor answers. Taylor, could you and Sawyer come to the kitchen please? Yes Mrs. Grey, on our way.

I turn to Christian, _What are you up too?_ He says, as his eyebrows rise. You will see, I say with a smile.

Taylor and Sawyer enter the kitchen a few minutes later, _Mrs.. Grey_ Taylor says with a questioning look. Sawyer, did you get the information I asked for? _Yes Mrs. Grey. And? It all checks out nothing to worry about. I second that Mrs. Grey, Taylor says eyeing Christian. I was in the process of reviewing the information and I have no worries either. But I would like to go and check out the park with your team. Tomorrow would be then, we will go down there around 7:00 in the morning to check for security problems and locate the best spot for you, Teddy and your friend, he say's more to Christian than to me_.

_Fine, but this is on you_, he glares at Sawyer. _Got It_? Yes Sir. That will be all, you both are dismissed. Sir, they say in unison as they head back to the security office. Christian turns to me, let's eat dinner, O.k. I just need to feed Teddy, and then I can eat.

As we finish dinner Christian gets a call on his cell. I need to take this baby, getting up he heads towards his office. I go and pick Teddy up taking him to the T.V. room so he can watch some wiggles. I set him in his chair and turn the T.V on taking out the DVD I lay it into the tray and load it into the player. The title comes up and I press play as I pick Teddy up setting him _on_ my lap, so he can see the screen. He doesn't know what the wiggles are, but he seems excited when they start singing, I think he likes all the bright colors. Once the movie is finished I turn off the T.V. and grab Teddy who has fallen asleep and make my way to the nursery.

After I have showered and moisturized my skin, I grab my robe and go in search of my husband. I find him in his study on the phone with Ros, his number two in command. I walk in making sure not to disturb him, and sit on the sofa. He has his back to me as he continues his conversation. _I know Ros, but I'm not sure what other options we have._ He runs his free hand threw his hair. He is stressed, I'm not sure what it's about I just know it is about business._ I don't know about that Ros, we don't know any one with a connection to him either. Let's give it a few weeks before we totally fold. I would hate to make a move like this without at least waiting to see if any other options come up. Yes, alright talk to you later, bye Ros_. Hanging up he turns in his chair, all finished? I ask some what tired. He smiles, _yes Mrs. Grey_. You look tired, maybe you should lie down. I'm not that tired. _Well Mrs. Grey, what do you want to do?_ How about we watch a movie, then we can make out. He smiles at me, _as you wish Mrs. Grey._


	8. Chapter 8

**Ana's –POV**

I wake Monday morning to the sound of the shower as Christian is getting ready for work. I get up and make my way to the nursery where I find that Teddy is up and needs to be changed. I collect him and make my way to the changing table placing him down as I collect the baby wipes and powder.

I am sitting up in our bed with Teddy between my legs as Christian comes in wearing a dark gray suit and a silver tie, that tie has so many memories. _Good morning, Mrs. Grey._ Good Morning Mr. Grey. _See something you like_, he purrs. Always Mr. Grey, you know that I can't resist you._ That's good to know Mrs. Grey, are you going to have breakfast with me_. Of course I am, I just need to shower. Could you take Teddy to the kitchen?

Yes he says as he puts on his shoes and scopes Teddy off the bed and makes his way to the kitchen.

After a relaxing shower I make my way to the kitchen where Christian is sitting at the breakfast bar and Teddy is in his swing. Gail is busy fixing an omelet for Christian and toast and scrambled eggs for me. _Morning Mrs. Grey_ she says with a smile. Good morning Gail I say as I take a seat next to Christian. _You look good this morning, hot play date today?_ I giggle; yes you know I want to make a good impression. I am wearing a light blue flower dress and white sandals with my hair in a pony tail. Mr. Grey you look mighty fine as well, if I do say so myself. Gail places Christian's omelet in front of him and scrambled eggs and whole wheat toast for me. I thank Gail as I pick up my fork and dig in.

As we are eating Christian turns to me. _Ana,_ he says in a low voice. Yes, I reply wearily. I _know we have discussed security, as I start to roll my eyes as he continues; you need to know that the paparazzi have developed an obsession with us, but more importantly with you… Ana, please understand, you have been off limits to them for the last few months and with the birth of Teddy they will want photos._

And since you are going to be going out in public, you will be open for them to pounce. I just want you to be safe and follow Sawyer's instructions, alright baby.

Yes Christian, I know that I am a target and now with Teddy it's probably going to increase. I will follow all instructions and call you the minute I am on my way home, I promise. He smiles, _thank you baby, you know I will be waiting for your call._ I start to finish my breakfast as Christian is already done, gees he east fast. _Ana, just out of curiosity if your friend, Rachel asks you your name what are you going to tell her?_

I frown, (what he is talking about.) Grey, why do you ask?_ I was just wondering since you haven't used last names._ Christian it's not that I am trying to hide who I am. I just want to get to know someone as just Ana, you know. I want her to like me for who I am not what I can offer her. I understand that Ana, I really do. _I'm sure you will do fine. Who wouldn't want to be friends with you?_ I smile up at him as he stand and puts on his jacket,_ I have to go baby, be safe and have some fun. I will try I promise. See you tonight baby, make sure you call me when you are on your way home, you know I will worry._

I know Christian, I promise I will call you.

I am in the Lexus GX SUV as we make our way to the park, glancing around I smile when I look at my security team. They are in disguise for the play date as Sawyer is in shorts with a navy blue polo shirt, Melissa has on yoga pants and a sports top, and Ryan is wearing track pants and a white Tee shirt.

_Ryan will be patrolling the perimeter jogging around the park, with Melissa about 30 yards away doing yoga to your right and I will be stationed to your left 15 yards away talking on a phone which is actually linked to Ryan and Melissa's I-Phone. Alright, Mrs. Grey lets go over the signs once again._ He holds up his hand with one finger, everything is fine but I need your assistants. He holds up his whole hand like he is going to give me a high five, trouble, everyone approach. _Just relax Mrs. Grey; she seems like a very nice young woman, you will get along fine he says with a smile._

I am sitting on the blanket that Sawyer carried reading a book Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin when Rachel walks up pushing Tanner in the stroller.** Hi Ana** she says as she stops and unbuckles Tanner. Hello Rachel, how are you doing?** Oh, fine it's such a nice day out and I wanted to get out of the house as soon as I could….** Yes, I know what you mean, I actually got here 20 minutes ago…. (it was 45 minutes actually I think to myself as I help her with the stroller as she picks Tanner up placing him next to Teddy as I grab her baby bag, same as mine just a different color.) Rachel glances at my book…** I see you like the classics.** Yes I was an English lit major in college.

**Where did you go to school?** She asks as she takes a seat opposite of me. Washington St.

**Oh, why did you move to Seattle?** My roommate and I had planned on it when we graduated college. Her parents live here and my father is not too far away. Also I met me husband here, but I met him when I was still in college as I was getting ready to graduate.

I was already planning on moving here so when we met it just sort of lined up.

What about you? (I want to get off the subject of me or she will figure it out in no time.)

**I went to school at UCLA that's where I met my husband, then we moved here because he has family here and my family is in Portland so they are close by as well.** I pull out a rattle that Teddy loves shaking it getting his attention along with Tanners. How long have you been married? **Three years, we were planning on having a baby in a few years and then it just sort of happened.**

We start talking baby talk, check ups, feeding habits and sleeping patterns along with our total lack of sleep throughout the nights. **Did your husband freak out when you told him about the play date?** I smile at her, yes, but I told him to trust me and everything will be alright. **I can relate she says with a giggle, they want to control everything around them and babies don't follow the rules**. I laugh at that statement… yes, it is quite funny though. I am looking forward to going back to work and dreading it as well, I will miss Teddy so much when it is time I say glancing around the park to see Melissa doing yoga and turn to see Sawyer who is talking into his phone, no doubt getting updates from Ryan on the perimeter as he glances at me then around the park. I glance from Sawyer to Teddy.** Yes, I have enjoyed this time off but I will miss spending my whole day with Tanner. That is what I am dreading also, he is just so precious to me**. It's weird because that was not my first reaction, I freaked out. More for how my husband was going to take it… **Really, He didn't take it well?** We talked about having kids, but I was just starting my job and we had just gotten married….** I understand that, you were just starting your career, and newly married. My husband wanted me to go on the shot, but one of my friends didn't have a real good experience with it. We were using condoms and one of them broke,** she says with a giggle.

Wow, I say. She looks up from Tanner… **What?** That's pretty much how Teddy is here, except for the shot ran out just after our honeymoon. My husband freaked out for a short period of time. I did also, but in the end we both came around to it and we love our Teddy bear so much. I look to Rachel, as she looks to me she freezes … **Ana, I don't want to worry you, but those girls over there are looking at us…..** What I say as I turn my head, one of the girls smiles saying something to her friend who holds up here cell phone taking a picture. Crap, they start to walk up to us. I turn to Rachel who pulls out her phone and presses a button. Rachel, what are you doing?** Making a call Ana, we need to move some where else.** No, it's fine. I raise my hand to Sawyer holding one finger up; he stands and starts to approach as the girls are only 30 feet away. I turn to Melissa holding up all five fingers as she bolts from her yoga mat as she sees the girls making their way toward me.

I turn to look at Rachel, and there is a man behind her. Who is that? But she doesn't respond. **Ana we need to leave, I will explain everything in the car. I thought it would be ok**, just then I hear Sawyer… Ana I think we need to leave, I turn to see Sawyer and Melissa standing between me and the girls blocking their view of me. Rachel grabs my arm,** Ana who are these people?**

Rachel I need to tell you something, just as I'm about to tell her when I hear one of the girls over Sawyer's shoulder… _Is that Anastasia Grey?..._ Too late, I turn to Rachel who is now staring at me with her mouth open. I'm not sure what to say, so I turn to Sawyer and Melissa…..._ I just want to say hi to her, I really adore her and she was very brave saving her sister in law from those assholes and for shooting that prick Jack Hyde... I _ From the corner of my eye I see Ryan running over here, as I look around the park I notice that people are starting to stare and point. I listen to the girl talking to Sawyer… _I am going to Washington St. to major in English Lit because I want to work for Grey Publishing…._ She has my attention now. I stand and put my hand on Sawyer's shoulder... Sawyer it's ok

Hello... _Oh, my god! It's really you. I have followed your story through the papers and the news. Did you really shoot him...? Jack Hyde …. Did you?_

I smile and look at Sawyer, yes I did, but only after he had hit me and kicked me in my ribs. They gasp. I smile at the girl asking the questions. So, are you really going to Washington St. to major in English Lit? I ask hoping to change the subject.

I glance at Rachel who is still staring at me, but now has closed her mouth. I will have to explain all this to her…. _Yes, I am only on partial scholarship though. I love to read classic novels and when I read your story in the papers, it really inspired me to finally apply to Washington St. I would also like to intern at Grey Publishing in the summer if that would be possible._

Wow, I think to myself, she is very driven and that is a great quality in an employee. I just hope she isn't into stalking. That's great when do you start school?..._ I start in the fall._

I start to think of an idea. What is your name? The girl gasps a little….. _Becky Thomas_, she says still in shock. Would you like me to show you around Grey Publishing sometime Becky…._Really?... I would love that._

Ok can you give me your number and I will call you for a day and a time. I can show you the inner workings and introduce you to the editors and my assistant. I turn to Sawyer who has relaxed a little but is still only a foot away to my left. Sawyer, would you get the information from Becky and then set up a date and time at Grey Publishing for me to show her around... _Yes Mrs. Grey_

As Sawyer gets Becky's phone number I turn to Rachel and smile. Sorry about that Rachel, I thought this place would be ok. Rachel takes a minute to gather herself….

**So Ana, as in Anastasia Grey?...** I sigh; yes I am really sorry Rachel I just wanted to get to know you as Ana, I hope you don't think I'm crazy.

**I can't believe it, I thought you were a normal girl** she says shaking her head with a smile. Huh, she sees the look on my face. **Sorry that's not what I meant, it's just when I first seen you at Neimans I thought you looked like Anastasia Grey but I wasn't sure. When you mentioned the C-section I remembered reading that in the papers.** Oh, now I understand, if you don't mind me asking Rachel who is that man?** Oh, sorry Ana, this is my body guard.** I look at him now confused, huh?** My husband worries about me when I am out in public with Tanner alone, so he insists on security**. I giggle, you too. Can I ask who your husband is? She takes a moment then looks to her security who nods. **Mark Kenner**.

I have herd of Mark Kenner before, but where. Rachel notices the confused look on my face. **Kenner Steele perhaps** she says answering my unspoken question. Yes, that's it. I was in Christian office the other day when he was talking to Ross about a shipyard and the name came up. So you are Rachel Kenner? **Yes, well I go by Rachel Bainbridge Kenner.** Oh I see, well Rachel Kenner I am Anastasia Grey it's a pleasure to meet you. We start laughing as I look from her security to mine wearing workout gear as a disguise. So you were pretending to be normal by hiding your security just like me? **Sorry about that,** we are both bent over laughing now when Sawyer approaches me.

_Mrs. Grey we should get going the paparazzi are on their way_. Sawyer says in a hushed voice.

Oh, its ok Sawyer Rachel knows who I am; I filled her in on this little spectacle. Sawyer glances at Rachel… Mrs. Kenner, the press are on their way I have suggested that Mrs. Grey leave immediately. I turn to Rachel, would you like to join me for lunch at my house? Glancing at my omega watch Christian gave me last year on our honeymoon its 12:30 she turns to her security... **James, would that be a problem**? No Mrs. Kenner. That would be fine. **Ok,** I turn to Sawyer; let's head home then before I make the front page of the Nooz. Sawyer nods to Ryan and Melissa and we are off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ana's- POV**

** A**s Melissa and Sawyer load the stroller and bags into the SUV I pull out my phone to call Gail to let her know Rachel will be joining me for lunch as I climb into the giant SUV, Gees I need a step ladder. When we are heading towards home I remember to call Christian to let him know I am on my way home…. Hello Ana... Hi Christian I am calling to let you know I am heading home now. **That's good**…. Are you busy? I ask knowing he must be because his answers are short and clipped. **Yes Ross and I were just going over options for the ship yard.**

Ok, Well I don't want to keep you, I just wanted to let you know, Rachel and her baby are joining me for lunch at home, and before you start, she has a control freak for a husband just like me…. **Is that so,** he says in a low voice … Yes she has her own security as well, because her husband doesn't let her out of the house, sound familiar? I giggle. **I might know someone like that.** You have probably herd of her husband…. **Really**...

Yes, it's Mark Kenner he owns some steel company or something… **Kenner Steel Corporation?** Yes that's the one…. **Ana I need you to do me a favor….** What do you need Christian? **You're having lunch with her now?** Yes Christian, I just told you that. She is on here way to the house with her security guy….

I** want you to invite her and anyone she wants to bring to the Coping Together Ball this Saturday…** Really, I say with a smile. I would love to invite Rachel we have so much in common, Christian she looks like me except she is a blonde, I giggle… **That's great baby, Ross we might have a solution for the shipyard. Look baby I have to go, let me know is she accepts your offer. She should, every businessman in the country wants to get an invite to get the chance to do business with me…** Alright Christian I will invite her along with her husband and any friends or family members she wants to bring. Will your mom be ok with it? **Yes, I just need to have her move around a few tables. But she usually has a few open the last week for any business associates I want to invite. Ok, I will call you when she leaves**… Bye Christian …. **Laters baby.**

**Christian's-POV**

As I end the call with my wife, I hope she can persuade Rachel to attend the ball. I'm sure she will. I need to check with my mother to make sure she still has a few tables available. I have zoned out when I hear Ross trying to get my attention, _Hey Boss are you still with me?_ I begin to smile, yes Ross. _So what's going on, I heard you mention The Coping Together Ball._

We may have solved our problem with the shipyard. _Really, How?_ Well this morning Ana had a play date with a woman she met at Neimans when she was shopping the other day…_ Yes, you were worried like you usually are when she is out and about without you._ She laughs, I scowl at her. _Oh, lighten up Boss I'm just yanking your chain. Anyway what's so important about Ana's play date?_ Well I will tell you if you give me a chance I continue. Well she had the play date at the park and decided to have her over for lunch. I was not thrilled with her bringing someone over with me not there, especially a stranger, but she tells me that Rachel has her own security detail just as I insists for Ana._ No offense Boss, but Ana doesn't have a security detail she has a whole damn team._ Yes I know that Ross, I am very protective with her, and in case you have forgotten about what happened last year. _No Boss, just pulling your chain,_ _continue…._ Well I asked Ana for her name, and it just so happens to be Rachel Bainbridge Kenner. Her husband is none other than Mark Kenner CEO of Kenner Steel Corporation. Ross begins to smile, _No way!_

Yes, this could really help us with the shipyard. That's why I asked Ana to invite her and her husband Mark Kenner and anyone else she wants to the Ball this Saturday. I always have my mom save a few tables incase I want to invite any possible new business associates to mingle with… _Do you think Ana will be able to pull this off?_ Yes, she has a way with her, it's very hard to resist her, I smile at the thoughts running through my head. _You don't have to tell me Boss, I have seen the power she must wield right before my eyes. Ok. I will let you get to it….._ I need you there Saturday night Ross, I say as she begins to walk out. _Not a problem, Gwen would love to attend; she just loves those kind of things._

I pick up my phone to call my mother glancing at a photo of Ana on my desk of our wedding day. She is more than just a pretty face, and she might save my shipyard without even realizing it. I press my mother's number…** Hello,** Hi mom… **Oh Christian how are you?** I'm good mom, **how is Ana and my precious grandson doing…** They are doing great mom, That's sort of why I called.. . **Oh is everything alright?** …. Yes mom, Ana has made a new friend, a mommy friend, her words not mine. **Oh. That's wonderful Christian she will need someone who is experiencing the ups and downs of parent hood**. **It wouldn't hurt you to make a friend in a similar position.** I don't have time mom, but back to Ana's new friend her name is Rachel we would like to invite her and her husband Mark Kenner to the Ball this Saturday and I was hoping you had a table still open?

**Yes Christian, you know I always save a few tables for last minute friends or business associates.** That's great mom, it just so happens that Ana's new friend is married to the CEO of a steel company I want to go into business with. It could save my shipyard over here. **Oh, my Christian does Ana know this?** Yes mom, Ana knows, could you call her in 20 minutes and make sure her friend will be attending? **20 minutes Christian, at least give her more time than that.** Alright I will give you 1 hour to call. I need this mom, and make sure you sit them as close to our table as possible at least one table between us. **Ok. Christian let me check the seating chart on my computer and I will call Ana then.** Alright mom, thank you. I love you… I can sense her smile on the other end. **And I love you too Christian, Ana and Teddy so very much.** Bye mom, **bye Christian.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ana's –POV**

As we pull up to the house with Rachel following us in a Cadillac Escalade. I hang up the phone. (Ok, how am I going to invite her to the Coping Together Ball?)

I can't just blurt out, hey you want to go to The Coping Together Ball, want to come to a party that my mother in law throws every year because Christian was abused as a child. No, that would be bad. Taking a deep breath I channel my inner Anastasia Grey persona, I need Rachel and her husband to attend, Christian says business men from all over the country hope to get an invitation. So her husband will know how big of an opportunity it would be to attend.

Sawyer opens my door as I pause for a moment and switch into my Anastasia Grey persona and climb out of the SUV as Rachel's security opens her door. I wait for her to get Tanner out of his car seat as Melissa hands Teddy to me, could you get the swing and a chair and bring them to the great room…. Yes, Mrs. Grey.

As Rachel and I walk up the stairs to the front door Ryan opens it and Gail is standing at the entrance waiting for me. Hi Gail…. Hello Mrs. Grey … Gail this is Rachel Kenner. It's pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Kenner… **Please, call me Rachel**. Lunch will be ready in 20 minutes Mrs. Grey. Chef salad and some ice tea… Yes that would be great, I turn to Rachel, and nod my head towards the great room, this way.

As we make our way into the great room Rachel looks to be in shock as she takes in the house… **Wow Ana, this house is amazing**… thank you, come this way and I will show you the back deck and the view of The Sound.

**This is an amazing view, I could look out at the Sound all day,** Rachel says with a smile. Yes it is quite amazing, I come out here with Teddy and read some times, but then I just end of staring at the boats or listen to the birds. Come on I'm sure Gail has the drinks ready. We sit down on the couch ice tea with lemon in hand, and Rachel shakes her head and giggles. What? I ask her with a questioning look.** I still can't believe it, I am sitting in Anastasia Grey's house on The Sound**. I laugh, yeah about the whole incognito thing….

**Look Ana I understand or can only imagine. When those girls at the park started looking at us I thought for a second that they recognized me. I wanted to appear normal, just like you I guess**. **But when that girl came running over I knew something was up, and that girl started saying the name Grey and then I heard Anastasia, that's when I realized who you were,** she says with a laugh.. What? I say laughing now… **My husbands sister, my sister in law Sarah would flip if she knew I was having lunch with you.**

Really, I'm not some celebrity, I'm just Ana… She giggles, **Ana around here Christian and you are The Celebrity couple. But I don't really follow the gossip rags but Sarah does. She talks about The Coping Together Ball every year for the last few years. Would die for an invite she says regularly. Wouldn't it be great to be invited, we can only dream... That's her favorite line.** She laughs….. Would you like to come? **Are you kidding me Ana?** No, I talked to Christian on the way home and he said he would love for you and your husband to attend. You can invite up to 10 other guests if you like, each table seats 12 people. Rachel is now staring at me open mouth…. **You're serious?** Yes, but it's this Saturday and there is a cost per seat, but you can talk to my mother in law about that.

Just then my phone rings, I look at the caller ID, its Grace... I smile, it's my mother in law I tell Rachel. Hello Grace. _Hello Ana, how is my grandson doing?_ We just got back from the park with Rachel and her son Tanner. _Oh that's great, I'm so glad you have made a new friend, a mommy friend, she laughs. Christian called and told me._ Oh, I see. _Don't worry Ana, that's why I called. Christian said you wanted to invite Rachel and her husband to the Coping Together Ball this Saturday._ Yes Grace, if I put you on speaker could you give Rachel the details?_ Yes that would be great Ana._

I put my phone on speaker and set it between us._ Hello this is Dr. Grace Trevelyan –Grey_

_I understand that my daughter in law has invited you to our annual Coping Together Ball?_ Rachel is shocked so I nudge her a bit. **Oh, yes that is correct, and I would love to attend with my husband.** _That is wonderful, I have reserved you a whole table, so you can bring up to 10 guests including you and your husband. Its $300 a seat, there is a gift basket and we are having an auction for select prizes. Ana can tell you all about it; she attended last year with my son and now her husband Christian…. _**Thank you**

**Mrs. Trevelyn-Grey**_….. Please call me Grace; I will be in touch with you, Thursday to get the complete number of guests and your invitations will arrive Friday by Fed-Ex. Please bring that with you, that will get you into the event. There is a seating chart so you will know where you are sitting before hand…_ **Thank you so much Grace, I look forward to it.** _Alright, Ana..._ Yes Grace? _Kiss my grandson for me and I will see you tomorrow for dinner._ Yes Grace, see you then, Bye…. _Bye Ana, Rachel…_

See that was easy wasn't it? **Yes, it was. I am in awe Ana.** Just then Gail enters the great room… Lunch is ready Mrs. Grey… Thank you Gail, I stand and grab Teddy from his swing as Rachel grabs Tanner from his chair and we wake our way into the kitchen. We sit at the breakfast bar and Gail places a bowl in front of Rachel and I… enjoy Ana, Rachel. It's chef salad.** It looks delicious…** It is, Gail is the best cook. I see Gail smile as she heads out of the kitchen. I pick up my fork stabbing some chicken and lettuce taking a bite I moan my pleasure, I see Rachel doing the same.** Oh, my god Ana this is the best salad I have ever tasted**. I know right, me and Christian are so spoiled so is the security team. We get to eat Gail's cooking every day, I giggle.

As we have finished our salad, Gail returns and gathers our bowls….Do you want Desert?

I look at Rachel, she nods. Ok. Strawberries and cream sound good? Yes, that would be great Gail. As she leaves to make dessert Rachel leans over to me. **As good as that salad was I can only imagine how good dessert will be.** I giggle, it will be amazing trust me.

When we have finished dessert we get up to feed the babies, heading to the nursery. **Wow, Ana this is amazing**, she glances around the room. We decorated this room with all kinds of pictures of me and Christians life. There is a photo of the Grace and Charlie Tango along with a picture of me and Christian from our wedding day. Rachel seems to notice the photo of the Grace. **Is this your boat?** Yes that's Christian's boat. The Grace. He named it after his mother who he loves very much. **Oh, that's so sweet. Do you go sailing?** Yes we go out a couple times a month with the family or just the 2 of us.

**Oh, before I forget I need to call my husband, do you mind?** No, go ahead I say with a smile. **I need to let him know that we will be attending the Coping Together Ball, **she giggles.** I need you to confirm my story as he probably won't believe me.** She presses his number and holds the phone to her ear while she holds Tanner with the other arm.** Hi baby, hold on a sec,** she places the phone on the table between the 2 chairs and places it on speaker. **Your on speaker cause I'm feeding Tanner and Ana is with me, so watch your mouth. Understood…. So the reason for my call, do we have any plans for Saturday?** _I don't think so, unless you and Sarah are going to try and sneak into the Coping Together Ball. I think that was about it…._ **Would you stop, I am not as bad as Sarah…** _No your not, did you recruit Ana to Sarah's cause?_ At that comment I start to laugh…. **No, and she doesn't need to sneak in. She has an invitation; she invited us to attend as well….** I hear him chuckle… _Yeah, very funny. Next you will say that Christian Grey himself will be sitting at our table…._ **Well not exactly, but I can guarantee you will meet him…** _You're shitting me? _**Mark, language… **_Sorry ladies... _Its ok I say looking to Rachel I lean over and whisper (How long are you going to keep this up?) **not much longer**.

_So would you like to tell me how I am going to meet Christian Grey?_ Rachel looks to me and smiles… **Well, I figure Ana can introduce him to you**._ Really, she knows Christian Grey?..._ **Yes, at least I hope she does since she's married to him after all...** I am laughing so hard now… _Holy shit!_ I hear Mark say over my laughter…._So your friend, your new mommy friend the one you met shopping is Anastasia Grey..._ She gives me a nudge. Yes, that's me but I prefer Ana though…. _Holy shit!_ He says again… **Mark, are you ok?** _Yeah, just trying to take everything in. so you were saying Rachel_… **Yes, I spoke to Dr. Trevelean Grey and she said could have a whole table it's $300 a seat and the table seats 12 people. We can fill that right?** _Are you kidding, we better only tell a few people. I don't want to leave anyone out._

_I know Sarah would love to attend._ **_Yes she would,_ I was thinking Zack and Heather along with Steve and Stacy. I'm sure Sarah will want to bring a guy, probably Luke. I will let you invite the other 4 people Mark.** _Alright I have those covered, what are the requirements?_ Rachel looks to me… It's a formal masked ball. There's an auction for prizes a dance auction and afterwards fire works. _That sounds fun.._ **Grace said she will call on Thursday to get the total number of guest and our invitation will arrive Fed-Ex on Friday.** _Ok, I will see you tonight when I get home_… **Alright see you then.** _Bye baby_, Rachel practically melts. I know that reaction. I do the same thing when Christian says it to me.

**Sorry about that.** It's ok. **It's like he tries to seduce me with his voice over the phone.**

Yes, Christian does that to me all the time. **Oh, Ana can I ask you something?** Sure I say smiling. **The lifestyle, was it hard to adjust? It was for me…** Yes it was a shock; I went to college and had a part time job working at a hardware store. I use to shop at Old Navy, now I am the CEO of my own company I have 3 armed guards with me everywhere I go and I shop at Neimans I use to drive an old light blue Beatle I called her Wanda, now I have a fleet of foreign cars. **Me too I had an old Cavalier and very stylish, but Mark says it's just money and we should enjoy some nice things. We always donate to certain charities; I am really looking forward to the Ball.** Yes, it will be fun, I promise.

**I should get going Ana**. Looking down at my watch it's 4:00 already. Where did the time go?** I know right, I just realized what time it was; I need to visit a few people and make a few calls if I'm going to fill my table for Saturday.** I'm so excited you can meet mySisters, well one is my sister in law Mia Grey, she's Christian's sister and my roommate in college Kate Kavanaugh who will be my sister in law. She is marrying Christians brother Elliot Grey.

**Kavanaugh, as in Kavanaugh Media...** The same… **Gees Ana, no wonder your so protected, all this security and you're pretty much related to the number one media outlet in Seattle.** She laughs as I giggle. I guess you could say that. Walking her to the door as James, her security detail meets us at the door. **James we are ready to go now**, Rachel turns to me. **Ana would you like to do this again sometime?** Yes that would be great maybe next time I can give you a tour of the house. **That would be great.** Ok, call me soon, maybe we can get together Friday after noon for lunch.

I smile as I enter the kitchen and get my phone and head to my office taking a seat at my desk. My e-mail pings, I see it's from Grace it's the seating chart for the ball on Saturday with a message.

From: Dr. Grace Trevelean-Grey

To: Anastasia Grey

Subject: The Coping Together Ball

Ana, where do you want me to seat your friends?

I look over the options; they are numbered from the center out. We are at table 1 table 8, 11, 17, 22 are available I will go with table 8 its one table behind us. I e-mail her back my response. I then grab my phone and call Christian. Hello baby….. Hi Christian….. So, how did it go with Rachel? It went well; I invited her and her husband. I told her she could bring up to 10 other guests with them….. That's good, where did you seat them? At table 8…. That's perfect. Alright baby I have to go, I will see you in a few hours then. Ok bye Christian…. Laters Baby.


	11. Chapter 11

I have wondered what other people thought of the Grey's, so I decided to write a chapter from Rachel's POV. Hope you like it.

**Rachel's-POV**

James has pulled the Escalade around to the front as I leave the Grey mansion I am still in shock. This place is amazing and the view of the Sound is a sight to behold, I could just sit out on the deck for hours watching the boats. I have a feeling Ana does that quite often the last few weeks. I place Tanner in his car seat and climb in the SUV as James shuts my door. _Where to Mrs. Kenner?_ I need to go by Sarah's first. Alright Mrs. Kenner…. _Someday…._ he says as I stare out the window. Yes it was, did you know James?

_No Mam, I had no idea, but I did notice her 2 security details. They would glance at her every 2 minutes like clock work. When the girls stopped and started taking photos…._

Yes it was weird, for a second I thought they were staring at me, but when the girl took the photo, I started to worry.

_That was also when her security made their move….._ I didn't know what was going on and I'm still not sure what actually happened. _She has a good team; they have a really nice set up._ Not really a surprise I say. _No it's not Mrs. Kenner._

We pull up to Sarah's as she opens the front door. **Rachel how are you doing?**

I'm good, H**ow is my nephew?** Oh he's good; we just came from our play date. **Yes you mentioned her name before.** It's Ana…. **Yes what is she like?** She is really fun to hang out with, I smile… **Really, you should introduce me to her sometime. Maybe we could all have lunch.** Well if you would like to meet her that could be arranged…. **Really?...**

Yes, actually she invited me to a fundraiser this Saturday. We were given the opportunity to purchase a table, Mark and I our allowed up to 10 guests to accompany us….** Saturday?...** Sarah says as the wheels in her head start turning. **The only fundraiser that I know going on in Seattle on Saturday is The Copping Together Ball but you wouldn't be able to get a ticket to that, especially the week of the event. Tickets would have been sold out months ago unless you know someone affiliated with the event. Like a Grey or a close friend of theirs…** She looks at me in that way she does when she is really trying to solve a problem and then the light comes on and she smiles. **Did Mark meet a business associate Who introduced him to Christian Grey?** Not exactly…. **Did he meet a close friend of the Grey's?** No but your getting warmer.

Sarah looks me directly in the eyes, **Do you know someone close to the Grey's.** Yes I know someone close to the Grey's… **Are you fucking with me Rachel, are we really going to The Coping Together Ball?** I smile, yes we are. Sarah jumps up and down screaming something only dogs can hear. **How in the hell did you get an invitation?** From my new friend. **Huh, your new friend…**My new mommy friend… **The one you had your play date with today?** Yes, after our play date she invited me to her house for lunch.** And she knows the Grey's and invited you?** Yes she knows the Grey's because she is a Grey. **What, your new friend is a Grey?** I smile; her name is Anastasia Grey…..** No Way! Your new friend is the Queen of Seattle, Anastasia Grey?**

Yes I just came from her house, where she invited me, well us to The Coping Together Ball. I even talked to Dr. Grace Trevelaen Grey over the phone. **I can't believe this Rachel; we are going to the Ball this Saturday. Holy crap I need to buy a dress, we only have 4 days left.** I giggle, now we have to see if we can get Heather, Zack, Stacy and Steve to come with us….. **Are you kidding, yes they will want to come along. Oh, this is so awesome I can't believe you know Anastasia Grey**. **What's she like?** She's really sweet and very pretty but different from what you might expect.

I take a moment to think, she's a lot like me. **Really, I wouldn't expect that**. Yes, she is uncomfortable with all the attention, a few girls noticed her at the park, even took a photo of her but she was really nice to them even invited one of them to Grey Publishing for a tour of the company given by her.** Wow, so I will meet her Saturday, **she says eagerly. Yes she said her sister Mia Grey and her best friend Kate Kavanaugh will also be there, she wants me to meet them. **Oh my God, you are meeting the Grey Girls. I am so jealous, Mia is Christian and Elliot sister she's about my age Kate Kavanaugh is dating Elliott Grey, engaged. I think the weddings next month. **I cock my head to the right, how do you know all this?** Really Rachel, I read the gossip mags and lately Anastasia Grey is all over the papers. She just had a baby, she's**** married to one of the richest men on the planet; Elliott's going to marry her best friend Kate Kavanaugh whose father runs most of the media in Seattle.** I'm impressed Sarah. **Hey, it's what I do.** So should we make some calls? I'll call Heather you call Stacy **. Ok, I'm on it. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ana's –POV**

I'm in my office reading a book after I have put Teddy down for his nap, when my phone rings. Looking at the ID I see its Mia. "Hey Mia how are you." "Hi Ana I'm good, how are you doing?"I'm Good, Teddy is down for his nap and I'm just reading a book. "Cool, I'm on my way over with my security Julie," she says a little annoyed at having a baby sitter. "Ok Mia I should check on Teddy to see if he's up and ready for his aunt." "Ok see you soon."

As I am sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen waiting for Mia my phone rings, it's Kate and she is not happy. "Ana are you at home?"" Yes I'm waiting on Mia." "Good I'm on my way, see you soon" and she hangs up. That didn't sound good; I think as I place my phone on the counter as Mia enters the house. "How are you Sawyer?" I'm good Ms. Grey.

"So, where is the Queen of Seattle?" She giggles. Mrs. Grey is in the kitchen ma'am. "Thanks hot stuff…" she says as she enters the Great Room. "Hey Mia"… "Your Majesty" …..She bows then giggles. "Mia, I told you not to read that stuff"….. "Have to, I need something to do with my time and I love the gossip columns."

"How is my nephew today?"  
>" He's good just got up from his nap." Mia bends down and picks him up, "He is so adorable, I could just kiss his cheeks all day." "Kate is on her way over." That sounds good, can you drink?"" I can have a glass of wine, alright let's get a glass, and better get one for Kate as well. Yes she sounded like she is frustrated with her new baby sitter."<p>

As I am pouring the wine Kate enters the kitchen. "I need one of those as well." ." Already on it my dear", I say as I giggle. "Shouldn't you have one of your servants get that for you, your majesty?" Kate says with a smile." Not you too Kate?" I say as I pour her a glass and hand it to her. "It's all over the news you know, you got photographed during your play date." "I know, a girl took my photo at the park with her cell phone," "No, there were photographers there." "What?" "Yes it was the big news at work, I'm sure the Nooz has it front page." She walks off in the direction of my office and returns with my Mac book setting it on the counter, she opens the web page and there I am with Teddy at the park with Rachel and her baby Tanner.

**The Queen the Prince and the Play Date.**

** While every one was hard at work today, The Queen of Seattle was on a play date. Anastasia Grey and her son Theodore Grey took in the afternoon at the Mercer Slough Nature Park, located in Belleview. On lookers said she was met there by a friend and recent new mother herself Rachel Kenner wife to Multi Millionaire Mark Kenner CEO of Kenner Steel Corp. The security was tight but we managed this photo of the two as they were leaving the park. Hopefully the first appearance by Mrs. Grey will mean she will be out and about more often. Stay tuned for more stories on that Nooz. **

I sigh as I read it; "I should call Rachel and tell her she's in the papers." "I'm sure she won't mind Ana, her baby is so quite"

Yes he is, you will get to meet her Saturday at the Ball." Yes I'm looking forward to it. I missed last years when I was in Barbados it should be fun." Mia smiles, "yes and when Christian bid $100,000 for the first dance auction." "What, he didn't?" "Oh, yes" I say. "Man that man has more money than sense" Kate says with a giggle.

I grab my cell off the counter and scroll down to Rachel's number and press call. "Who are you calling", Kate ask as I take a seat at the breakfast bar. Rachel. "Tell her I will see her Saturday looking forward to meeting your new mommy friend." Ok I say as Rachel answers the phone. Hello, "Hi Rachel it's Ana." Oh hi Ana, how are you?" I'm good, the reason I'm calling is I just wanted to warn you that there is a photo of us in the Seattle Nooz online." Really? "Yes, I'm sorry they were out looking for me and Teddy and they got a photo of us walking back to the cars." Oh, she pauses…. "Wow they did get a photo; I'm looking at it on my computer right now. Not bad." I hear someone almost shouting…. Oh My God! "Is everything ok," I say to Rachel…. "Yes, it's just my sister in law Sarah she is really excited about Saturday" …. "I can tell"….. "Don't worry about the photos Ana it's no big deal." "That's good, do you wan to come over Thursday we can have lunch and I will give you a tour of the house." "That would be great Ana, see you then." "Alright bye Rachel"… Bye Ana..

I'm starring off into space when I hear Kate. "Ana, are you in there?" "Yeah, sorry I was just thinking about something what is it?" "I was just saying we should all go out tonight for dinner." "Yeah that would be fine, I can call Grace and see if she wants to watch Teddy. Where do you want to eat?" "I was hoping we could get a reservation to The Mile High Club, but you have to be a member." "Christian is a member." "Why does that not surprise me? She says with a laugh."

"Do you think we can get a reservation for tonight?"" I'll call them and find out. Mia are you going to bring anyone?"" Not tonight, I have a date for Saturday night though" she says with a sly smile. "Who is it?" "You don't know them but you will meet him Saturday." "Ok, so I need a table for five?" First I send a text to Christian…. Dinner tonight with Elliott, Kate and Mia?... He answers back quickly ….. Sounds good. …..

I need to make sure Grace will watch Teddy, calling her she answers on the second ring. Hello…." Hi Grace its Ana". … "Hello Ana"… "I know it's short notice but would you mind watching Teddy. Christian and I are going to dinner with Elliott, Kate and Mia." "Of course I will watch Teddy, Ana I would love to, what time do you want me to come over?" "How about 6:00." "Alright, I will see you then. Bye Ana" ….. "Bye Grace"

Now that I have taken care of all that I need to make a reservation. I make my way into Christians study and grab his book with all his business numbers in it and look for the Mile High Club. I enter the number and make my way back to the kitchen.

"This is The Mile High Club, this is Travis speaking how may I help you?"

"Yes hello Travis I would like a reservation for tonight at 7:00."

"I'm sorry mam but we are all booked for tonight. Usually you need to make a reservation weeks in advance."

Oh, (Maybe I should have Christian call instead) sighing I start to talk.

"I see, well I was really hoping for tonight, my best friend is getting married and we wanted a night out to discuss plans, but I guess I'll have to tell Ms. Kavanaugh who was really looking forward to seeing The Mile High Club. I guess we will have to dine else where."

"Ms. Kavanaugh is your best friend Ms.?"

"Actually it's Mrs. As in Mrs. Anastasia Grey." I say a little tersely.

"I…. I'm….. I'm sorry Mrs. Grey, please forgive me. We will have that table ready at 7:00 for you and your guests. My apologies Mrs. Grey."

"Its ok, thank you Travis we will see you at 7:00."

I send a text to Christian as I take a seat at the breakfast bar….Dinner tonight 7:00 The Mile High Club….. He answers back quickly… Sounds good, I'll make the reservation….. I smile, way ahead of you Mr. Grey. I text him back. …. Don't worry already taken care of; see you in an hour….. I then turn to Kate and Mia, "dinner is all set for 7:00 at The Mile High Club." "How did you manage that?" Kate says surprised. "I just got off the phone with them. I guess they are booked weeks in advance, but after I mentioned who it was for suddenly that had a table ready for us tonight." "Of course they had a table for the Queen of Seattle," she laughs. "Actually I told them it was for you, my best friend." We all laugh. Kate pulls out a notebook opening it up to locations and we start talking about the places we like the most.


	13. Chapter 13

Ana's –POV

It's just after 5:00 when Kate and Mia head out to get ready for dinner tonight when I head to the nursery to get Teddy up from his nap. "Hello Teddy bear, grandmas coming over to watch you tonight. She misses her Teddy bear so much." I pick him up and take him over to the changing table to get him sorted out.

Christian wanted to get a nanny but I just can't share him yet. When I return to work we will need to hire someone, but I just love the one on one time I have with him. After he is all changed I move over to the chair and start feeding him just as Christian enters the room.

"Hello baby how was your day?" "Eye's up here Mr. Grey, it was good" He chuckles, "I' am rather distracted at the moment Mrs. Grey" "I can tell Mr. Grey, but your son has finished and I need to get ready for dinner" I say as I hand him to Christian.

I have a silver wrap dress with my favorite earrings and my charm bracelet which now has a platinum teddy bear on it for our son. My husband is so sweet, romantic and a sex god of course. I make my way into the great room where I hear Grace talking to Teddy. "Hello Grace" "Oh, hello Ana. And how are you doing?" "I'm good, finally feeling like myself again."

"That's good dear." "Thank you for watching him tonight on such short notice."

"No problem Ana, any time you need me too I'm available. I just adore this precious baby boy, thank you Ana, you really have had quite an impact on our lives bringing on this change in Christian and saving him from his own isolation. Saving my daughter Mia from those lunatics and bringing this sweet baby boy into our lives. I can never thank you enough Ana." Your welcome Grace" I say as Christian enters the room, "ready to go baby?" "Yes I just wanted to say good bye to my baby boy." Leaning down I kiss him on his head, "now you be good for grandma and grandpa and we will see you tonight Teddy bear." Christian leans down and kisses Teddy on the head and Grace on her cheek. "Christian you might want to make a habit of this, cause I will be insisting on weekly visits with my grandson." Ok mom" he says as Carrick enters the room. "Are you two heading out now?" Yes dad.

"Don't worry, your mother and I have it taken care of .We have done this before, relax and enjoy your night out."

"Thank you" I say to them." "Any time Ana," Carrick says as he takes a seat next to Grace.

We pull up outside the Mile High club where Elliot and Kate are walking to the front door. Stepping out of the Audi SUV I meet them halfway, Kate looks beautiful in a dark green halter dress and killer heals.

Mia arrives with her security at her side wearing a pink dress with matching heals and a clutch bag in her hands. I hug Mia and Kate and notice our security team in a huddle a few feet away glancing at us then to Taylor.

"Shall we head in?" Christian nods to Taylor and puts his arm around me and leads us in the club. As we make our way to the elevators our security team has surrounded us. Taylor and Sawyer are in front of me and Christian. Mia is on our heals with Kate and Elliot behind her. Julie and Stacy are on the left and to the right of Mia and Kate, with Ryan and Reynolds behind them.

This seems crazy to me, six armed guards for a dinner. But as we exit the elevators to the lobby of The Mile High Club it goes quit and I notice a few heads turn and people start chatting in hushed voices. I look to Kate and Mia who are whispering something to each other and glance at me, I arch an eyebrow. What are they up too.

We make our way to the hostess who greets us with a bright smile. "Good evening Mr. & Mrs. Grey your table is ready", she says as she leads the way to the main table in the room. It seems we always sit at this table, I wonder why? I think to myself.

Making our way through the club I see some of the other guests a little in shock, as I see some of the females whispering to their date and glancing at us. I smile thinking I'm just out with my husband and our family just like them, nothing to see here, I don't have Teddy with me so I doubt this will make headline news.

Taking our seats the waiter approaches us and offers drinks, Christian glances at me. "Do you need to feed Teddy when we get home?" ""Yes, I will have a ice tea and lemon"

He glances to Elliot, what do you guys want to drink? Kate looks to Mia and then me, a daiquiri sounds good. "Oh, yes that would be great" Mia says as she and Kate look to me. "Ana are you drinking tonight?" "No, not tonight, I need to feed Teddy."

Once our order is placed we move on to the wedding, "So next month is the big day, what do we need to get sorted?" I say to Kate. "Well not so much I'm using the same floral shop that you used for the wedding" "Yes, they did a fantastic job on all the arrangements and the color patterns they used were beautiful."

I need the number for the bakery so we can sample wedding cakes, probably next week. "Then we have the food samples, the dresses the fittings and the bachelor parties." At the mention of the parties Kate looks to Christian. "It is a tradition that the best man and made of honor throw the parties."

"I know you guys didn't do that and I understand why, I mean could you imagine if one of those photos got out in the press?" "There have already been at least three people that took a photo of us as we entered the club." Elliot and me have already decided no strippers; I mean what's the point? You're going to marry the man of your dreams and you want to check out another man wearing a thong just days before the wedding?" "How stupid is that, we just want a wild night out with our friends and a few family members, she says with a smile. Can you guys at least give us that?" She says looking to Christian.

I look at Christian knowing that Kate is worried on how he will take this request. She is waiting for him to protest the bachelor parties I'm sure. He smiles at me, "should we tell them?" Elliot starts glancing from Christian to me and then to Kate. "Tell us what?" He finally says.

I look to Elliot and then Christian who nods for me to continue; "Well we knew that the two of you would want bachelor parties so we took the liberty of planning those weeks ago."

"Really", Kate says surprised. "Really Kate." Now I have Elliot, Kate and Mia waiting for me to continue.

I have been in touch with some of the girls from school who will be here for the party and the wedding. So we will be starting the day at the spa all the works. After we will be having dinner here at The Mile High Club, and end the night at a dance club.

Christian smiles at me and turns to Elliot, the same time the girls are doing their spa day we will be going to the Mariners game with seats behind home plate. After we will have dinner here at the club, then we can head out on the boat or go to a bar what ever you and your buddies feel like doing.

Elliot and Kate look stunned, "you two planned this weeks ago?" "Yes Kate, we figured it was something you guys would want and why Christian and I never did any of that really doesn't matter. It's your day so what ever you want, but I hope I did well."

Kate jumps up and comes over to hug me, as Elliot stands to hug Christian. Thank you so much Ana, your welcome Kate. I turn to Elliot who engulfs me in a hug, thank you my sweet baby sister". No problem Elliot glad you like it. Not just for the parties, he says with a smile. I know.


	14. Chapter 14

Rachel's –POV

I wake to the sound of Tanner on the baby monitor, I glance at the clock 8:15 Mark should still be here. After I have changed and fed Tanner I make my way to the kitchen for some coffee and too see if Mark is still here.

I find him drinking coffee and reading his tablet at the kitchen table. "Morning" I say as he looks up,  
>"Good morning beautiful." "What are you reading?"<p>

"All about you"

"Me, why would you be reading about me on the net?"

"Well, you and the Queen of Seattle and her day out on the town."

"Really, I'm in the papers?"

"You were mentioned in the article as her friend on the play date, then her night out with the Grey girls?" He says almost asking me to explain, "Ana, Mia and Kate" He still looks lost. "Anastasia Grey, Mia Grey, and Katherine Grey, well it's Kavanagh for now but it will be Grey in a month." The Seattle Nooz has dubbed them the Grey girls, Seattle's most elite woman." He nods his head, "well I have to go beautiful, I will let you read all about it for yourself" He says as he leans down and gives me a kiss. "I'm sure Sarah will be calling you when she has finished reading it." He says with a laugh, yeah I bet she will, "we are going to Neimans today to pick up our dresses for the ball on Saturday."

"Alright be careful and don't befriend any more women in the restroom this time."

I settle down to eat breakfast and pick up the tablet and open up the article about Ana and her day out on the town.

** The Queen hits the town after her play date**

**Anastasia Grey was spotted out in Seattle for the first time in months, earlier today she met a friend (Rachel Kenner) for a play date with her new baby boy where the Nooz was able to obtain this photo of the two of them leaving the park after the play date. Later that night Anastasia and her husband Christian Grey were accompanied to dinner with Elliot Grey, (Christian's older brother) and his fiancée Katherine Kavanagh, best friend of Anastasia along with his younger sister Mia Grey. The couple had dinner at The Mile High Club around 7:00 last night where a few lucky customers were able to snap a few photos of the Grey's. The Nooz is on the trial as the weddings only a few weeks away between Ms. Kavanagh and Mr. Elliot Grey, guests overheard them discussing wedding plans. Stay tuned for more details in the coming weeks here at the Nooz.**

I glance at the photos, one of Ana, Kate and Mia after they were hugging each other and the other of Christian and Elliot who are smiling probably at their woman. I set the tablet down on the kitchen table; wow Ana, twice in one day. I am so out of my league here, why does she want to be friends with me?

I am interrupted by the phone as I glance at the caller ID it's Sarah, "morning" I say as she starts in immediately.

"Have you seen the Nooz this morning?"

"Yes, just finished reading it."

" Oh my god Rachel I can't believe you are mentioned again and there is another photo."

" Yes I have seen them."

"You have to introduce me to the Grey girls" she says laughing.

"Well I can only introduce you to Ana; I don't know Mia or Kate."

"You will, they are Ana's best friends and her sisters."

"So, are you ready to get the dresses at Neimans today?"

"Yeah, just give me an hour."

"Alright see you then, bye Sarah."

"Bye Rachel."


	15. Chapter 15

Ana's –POV

I wake Thursday morning as Christian enters from his side of the walk in closet, "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Rachel is coming by today and I have an appointment to show Becky Thomas around Grey Publishing." He looks confused "Becky Thomas?"

"I met her the other day; she is attending WSU on a partial scholarship in English Lit."

"I see, does Sawyer know about this?"

"Yes, he ran a background check oh her and gave the details to Taylor."

He nods, "alright Mrs. Grey, I trust your judgment."

"Christian, I was hoping to do something with WSU, like offer a free scholarship in English Lit to one student a year, would that be ok with you?"

"Yes Ana that would be great, I am already involved in the agriculture program and you are passionate about literature."

"So as my wife I'm sure they would love to have you involved with the university."

"Good because I was thinking of starting with Becky since she is on a partial scholarship I could fund the rest for her."

"That would be fine, I think you should talk to the President of the University and tell him what your interest are. I could have Andrea get in touch with him if you want?"... "Yes, that would be great."

After I have fed Teddy I make my way into the security office. "Sawyer do you have Becky Thomas's phone number?"

"Yes Mrs. Grey, here you are", he says as he hands me the number. "Thank you Sawyer." I make my way to the kitchen taking a seat at the kitchen bar as I dial her number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Becky Thomas?"

"Yes this is Becky, who is this?"

"It's Anastasia Grey, how are you?"

"Oh my god, I can't believe you called me."

I laugh at her comment, "well I didn't forget, would you like a tour of Grey Publishing today?"

"Oh yes. Absolutely what time?"

"How about 11:00, will that work for you?"

"Yes, that would be great."

"I will meet you out front of the building, alright?"

"Ok see you then, bye."

"Bye Becky."

I go back to the security office, "Sawyer, I need to meet Becky in front of Grey Publishing at 11:00. Then I think we will have lunch at the deli down the block."

"Very well Mrs. Grey, we will be ready." He says with a little smile.

Gail is watching Teddy as I will only be gone a few hours with Ryan at the house for security. "Everything will be fine Ana enjoy your afternoon and I will feed Teddy a bottle in an hour."

"Thanks Gail, I shouldn't be gone long." I say as I make my way to the front entrance where the SUV has pulled up with Sawyer driving, as Melissa opens the door I climb in and she hands me my bag just as my cell is going off. Checking the ID I see that it's Rachel.

"Hello?'

"Hello Ana, its Rachel how is everything?"

"Hi Rachel, I'm good how are you?"

"Oh I'm good, are will still on for this afternoon?"

"Yes," I smile "I'm on my way to the office to show Becky around Grey Publishing, then we are having lunch; I will be home in a few hours. How about 2:00"

"Yes that will be fine, see you then Ana."

"Ok, see you then Rachel, bye."

"Bye Ana."

As I press end we pull into the parking lot of Grey Publishing which now has a gated lot and security badges have to be scanned upon entry. Sawyer opens my door and I climb out of the Lexis SUV making my way to the entrance of the building where I see Becky waiting.

"Hello Becky" I say as I approach her. "Hello Mrs. Grey."

"Please call me Ana." I smile, "are you ready?"..."Yes", she smiles as Sawyer opens the door as we enter the lobby with Melissa following us in.

I spot Clair sitting at her desk, as we enter the building she looks up to see who is here. Her face breaks out in a huge smile; she jumps up from her desk and makes her way towards me. "Hello Ana, how have you been doing, are you back?" I return her smile, "No Clair I'm just here to show Becky Thomas around the company today."

"She is attending college this fall and wanted to intern here in the summer next year, I thought I would give her a tour of Grey Publishing." Clair smiles at Becky, "Hello Becky it's nice to meet you. I hope you enjoy your visit."

As we head for my office Sawyer swipes his badge to allow us through Grey Publishing, this has to be the most secure publishing company on the planet. Each employee has their own badge that is issued through Sawyer, who is the head of security here at Grey Publishing like Taylor is at GEH.

Walking through the doors towards my office a few employees say hello or looked shocked to see me, I should have called first, but I wanted to surprise them by dropping by unannounced like Christian does from time to time at GEH. I am becoming more like my control freak husband each day I think to myself.

Hanna looks up and does a double take then smiles standing to greet me. "Ana I didn't expect to see you for three more weeks." …. "Hello Hanna, I just wanted to get a few things and show Becky around the office."

Hanna smiles to Becky, "Hello Becky, wow a tour of the company from the CEO, you must know someone." Hanna says with a little laugh….. "Hanna I'm not the CEO yet, Becky will be a freshmen this year at Washington St. where she is majoring in English Lit. She would like to intern here possibly as an assistant next summer, do you think we could set something up for her."

"Yes Ana, I did some intern work during the summer at a publishing company. I'm sure we could set up for a summer intern position, actually we could probably use a few of them with the new building being built."

"Yes, I'm sure we wouldn't have a hard time finding some college students to intern. I have already found one," I say as I look to Becky, Hanna could you show Becky around some of our divisions in publishing?"

"Sure Ana anything specific?"….. "Yes, take her to the fictional department and introduce her to Courtney and have her go through what her job entails, then take her to editing and final before we ship to print." ….. "I need to get a few things from my office and pick up a few manuscripts to look over while Teddy is taking his naps." ..."Alright Ana see you soon." Hanna takes Becky to the elevator as I make my way to my office.

After I have gone over a couple items from my inbox I grab three manuscripts and place them in my briefcase, this should keep me busy for Teddy's afternoon naps. My phone rings as I'm shutting my briefcase, your love is king making me smile, it's Christian. "Hello Christian how is your day going?"….. "It's good Ana, mergers and acquisitions as usual. How is your day at Grey Publishing?"….. "It's good, Hanna is showing Becky around and I'm just catching up on a few things. I got three manuscripts to read when Teddy is taking his afternoon naps." …. "That's fine baby just don't over due it, ok. This is a time for your body and mind to rest."… "I know, but I'm feeling so much better this last week, I can drop them off with Hannah after I have finished." ….

"Sawyer could just bring them in for you if you wanted."….. "That will work also Christian."….. "I spoke with the President of Washington St. and told him you were interested in contributing to a scholarship fund for the University in English Literature." "And what did they say?"… "That they would love to have your involvement in their scholarship funding program and they want to meet with you when ever you are available." ….. "Ok that's great, do you think this is a good idea Christian, helping Becky with school?"… "Yes Ana, I know your passionate about this and the University would love too have more support from the Grey's."… "I suppose they would, what do you think about funding a new library and study hall complete with upgrading their computers?"….. "Is that something you want to do?"… "Yes Christian, I spent hours in that library and why it was great, there were some things I would have loved to have at my disposal and didn't have."… "Well when you talk to the President why don't you bring it up, I'm sure they will love your ideas about a new library and study hall."…..

I see Becky and Hannah walking towards Hannah's desk "Ok, I have to go Christian see you tonight."…. "Alright, Laters Baby."….. "Bye Christian."… I exit my office and make my way to Hannah's desk where she is showing Becky something.

"Then once we have the final copy we work on the book cover with the author, most already have an idea on what they want but will still give them input." As they turn Becky smiles at me. "Thank you so much for allowing me to see the process that goes into publishing a book."

"Your welcome Becky, Hannah I picked up the three manuscripts in my inbox, I'll read them while Teddy is taking his naps. I should have them finished and ready to publish in two weeks."…. "Ok, I told them it would be at least a month so that will get them excited." …. "I will be back in next week." I turn to Beaky, "Ready to see the security office and then we can grab some lunch." ….. "Really, we are going to eat lunch together?" "Yes, that's if you're hungry?"… "Yeah, that would be great."

We enter the security office where Sawyer and Melissa are camped out. "And this is the security office where you get your security badge for the parking lot and the doors at Grey Publishing." I turn to Sawyer, "Alright were all done here Sawyer, it's alright if Becky comes with me for lunch?"….. "Yes Mrs. Grey that will be fine." He says as he stands.

"There is a great deli just down the block; they have great club sandwiches."…. "That sounds great."

As we make our way into the deli it's the lunch rush so there is a line. Sawyer glances around "are you sure you want to do this Mrs. Grey?" he says as his eyes sweep the deli. "Yes, it will be alright." …. "Would you like to take a seat while Melissa gets your lunch?" I scan for some seats in the deli away from the windows and spot two in the back that are perfect. Sawyer leads the way to the tables, taking our seats Becky looks around in amazement.

"Are you ok?" I ask her, sensing she is a bit in shock "Yes, I still can't believe this, everyone is looking at you."…."Really?" I scan the deli and see a few pair of eyes looking at me, the others quickly return to their lunches as they make eye contact with me.

"How do you deal with all this?" I take a moment to think, "Well I have my security team and my husband, I guess it comes with the territory."

Melissa returns with our food placing one tray on our table and the other on the table that Sawyer has taken next to us.

As we eat our lunch I get to know more about Becky her family and her boyfriend who is also attending Washington St. on a football scholarship. "Becky, I was talking to my husband this morning and I would like to offer you a full scholarship to Washington St. room and board included." She just stares at me, mouth open deer in the headlights look. "Becky, are you still with me?"

"Yes, I'm….. I don't know what to say, thank you, I'm very honored, but how."…..

"Well, I have an appointment with the Washington St. President and I will be talking to him about funding a scholarship program and I am also planning on funding a remodeling project for a new library and study hall. I would like for you to be the first recipient if that's alright?"….. "Yes, of course I am just in shock that's all."…. "I will need to meet your parents and tell them about this, maybe some time after my meeting with the President."

"I know how hard it is attending school and working a part time job; I did it for four years."…. "Really?" she says not really believing me. "Yes, I worked at Clayton's hardware store." She looks skeptical, "I have a lot of knowledge about paint, cable ties, masking tape and rope." I giggle at those last three items, as Becky laughs at my little joke, if she only knew the real joke. "Thank you so much Mrs. Grey, I can't wait to tell my parents."

Once we have finished our lunch I say good bye to Becky and tell her I will be in touch after my meeting with the University President, following Sawyer and Melissa to the SUV they open the door and I climb in as we make our way home.

Entering the house I make my way to Teddy's room where I find him asleep in his crib, wondering how long he has been sleeping I go and search for Gail. Just as I'm about to leave the room I hear him as he wakes from his nap, maybe sensing I am home.

"Hey Teddy bear, did you miss mommy today?" "He sure did." I hear Gail say as she enters the nursery. "He cried for a few minutes after you left, but I got him settled down and he took his bottle real easy and I got him to nap for the last hour."

"Thank you Gail, I really appreciate it."..."No problem Mrs. Grey, I enjoyed it."... "Rachel will be stopping by in about an hour could you prepare some refreshments for us?"... "I would love to Mrs. Grey."..."Thank you Gail." I say as she leaves to prepare the drinks as I take Teddy to the kitchen to join her.

I pick Teddy up and take him to the changing table as Gail heads out to prepare drinks for Rachel and me .


	16. Chapter 16

**Ana's –POV**

I am in the great room along with Teddy who is in his swing when Sawyer enters the room.

"Mrs. Kenner is here ma'am." …. "Thank you Sawyer." I say as I stand and head to the foyer to greet Rachel. I find her walking in threw the door with Tanner in her arms and her security James has a bouncy chair in his hands for Tanner. "Hello Rachel, how are you doing?"

"I'm good Ana, hello."…. This way I'm in the great room with Teddy." James sets up the chair and heads to the security office as Gail enters with drinks for us, ice tea with lemon. "Thank you Gail." …. "You're welcome Mrs. Grey." She says as she makes her way to the kitchen.

"So Rachel, what have you been up to?" …. She smiles, "well I went shopping for my dress and mask with Sarah for the event Saturday… that was fun." She laughs, "What color is your dress?"…. "Midnight blue with gold mask." ….. "Oh, that should look great."…. "What about your dress?" ….. "I'm going with black this year and a silver mask with black trim."… "That will look great, oh before I forget, here is our guest list for our table Saturday, Mark filled the other spots really quick."… "Alright, I will have security take this for now until I head to Grace's house. I'm sure she will want this as soon as possible."

"Is Sarah excited about the ball Saturday?"… "Oh, my god Ana, yes she has been bouncing off the walls since I invited her." She pauses a bit before she continues, "Listen Ana, Sarah can be a little overwhelming at times, she is just full of energy."…. I smile "sounds like Mia, my sister in-law, she is just so sweet."…. 'Yeah, but Sarah likes the gossip columns, she is a gossip queen. I am just letting you know so you are not caught off guard." I laugh "Then I should warn you about Mia, she just the same, she always looks out for me if the gossip rags are way off on a story."

I smile at Rachel, "look Rachel, I grew up an only child so when I married Christian I got the best of both worlds, him and his family and I love them both so much. I have a sister that's my age in Mia, I have an older brother in Elliot who is marrying my best friend and soon to be sister Kate, and Christians parents Grace and Carrick just adore me. They didn't think Christian would ever marry, Elliot either the way he was going, so they figured it would be years before they had grandchildren. So when Christian and I married Grace was practically in countdown mode until I got pregnant." Rachel laughs, "Really?" …"Oh yes, she just adores Teddy so much."

**Christians-POV**

"So everything is set for Saturday then Ros?"…. "Yes boss, I know we need this deal to keep the shipyard here afloat." She laughs…"what?" ….. "Afloat, shipyards really, are you sure Mark Kenner will be there?"…. "Well Ros, Rachel Kenner is at my house as we speak, spending time with Ana."…"Are you messing with me?"…. "No Ros I am not messing with you, Ana has become friends with her." Even though it's not my normal style it has its rewards, well not quite yet. I will call Ana and make sure.

" Picking up my phone I press her number. "Hello Christian how is work?" …. "Hello baby, everything is good. Are you spending time with Rachel now?"….. "Yes, why do you ask?"…. "I was just making sure she was still attending the ball on Saturday?"…. "Yes she just dropped off her guest list for their table; I need to get the list to Grace."…."Ok, just have security take it over." "Alright Christian, but was hoping to take it over maybe for dinner or something." ….."That's fine, I should be home by 6:00 tonight baby." …. "Ok Christian, see you then, bye."… "Laters Baby."

I look to Ros, all taken care of Ros; Mark Kenner will be attending the Coping Together Ball. "I will have Ana introduce me then I will introduce you and then we can gauge his interest in doing business with us."

"Sounds good boss can't wait. I should get back to my office and finish up the estimates for the deal then." Ok Ros get some figures together, nothing too much, it is a party after all." I say smirking to her as my desk phone rings, it's Andrea. "Your brother is on his way up Mr. Grey."… "Thank you Andrea", I wonder what's going on now?

Elliot enters in his usual work attire, blue jeans a T-shirt with a flannel. "What's up bro." he says taking a seat across from my desk, "Elliot how's it going?"…. He tosses a manila envelope on my desk. "I got another set, this time taped to my driver side window of my truck." …. I raise my eye brows in a questioning look, "I'm locking my doors at the job site now." I nod my head, ever since the first set appeared, make sense. I open the envelope and remove a set of photos, just like before two photos both of Kate. The first one of her leaving work it's from a further distance than before, same target on her chest. The second one is of her leaving a coffee shop; she has her security detail with her this time. I look up as Elliot is running his hands through his hair.

I hit the security button on my desk phone, "Yes, Mr. Grey?"…. "My office, now Taylor."…. I take out the letter it's typed, short and sweet.

** "We are closer than you think"**

Taylor enters my office and takes a seat next to Elliot as I hand him the letter and the photos. "Sir, the Coping Together Ball Saturday night." I nod to him, "my thoughts exactly."… Elliot looks between me and Taylor, "What is going on you two?"…. I exhale and look to Elliot, time to tell him a little bit about my past. "Elliot, I had this same problem last year when Ana and I attended the Ball; one of my exes was stalking her."…. "Really bro?"…. "Look Elliot we are prepared for this" I look at Taylor, "I want three extra security guards undercover, no four, they can pose as couples. Eyes everywhere." …. "Yes Sir, I will get on it."

"Elliot you need to call Kate, tell her to stay close to her CPO no arguments."… "Yeah I'm on it."….

I hear his one sided conversation, at least Kate sounds agreeable.

What are they hoping to achieve? They want Elliot? Take Kate away from him? Who knows with these crazy exes of ours?

Elliot finishes his call, "Alright she has agreed to stay close to her CPO."

"Good I'm sending another one over to patrol the outer perimeter, who ever is doing this is keeping their distance, these photos are at least 100 feet away with a high end zoom lens." …. "How do you know that bro." …. "Taylor mentioned it, special ops. They are all about stealth, trust me Elliott, they are trained professionals."….. "Ok, what are you up to tonight?"…. "Don't know yet, haven't talked to Ana, why?"….. "I thought about dinner at mom and dad's, now I'm thinking of staying home."..."Elliot you can't let these people run your life." Elliot looks tired, and I have never seen him look so…. defeated. "Hey, why don't we all have dinner at mom and dad's tonight, I'll give her a call, besides she would love to see the whole family before the chaos of The Coping Together Ball starts."... "Yeah that sounds like a good idea." ... "Like I said Elliot, Ana and I have dealt with this situation before, maybe she can talk to Kate if your worried how she may be taking all this." He seems distracted, like his mind is else where. "Yea, that would be great, if Ana wouldn't mind?"... "No I'm sure she wont mind, Kate is practically Ana's sister even with out marriage connecting the two of them."... "Thanks bro, I'm not really sure how to deal with all this shit." Picking up my phone I call mom, I hope she's not busy at work.

"Hello?"

"Hello mom, listen Elliot is here at my office and he said he was having dinner tonight at the house?"…. "Yes Christian, Kate and Elliot were coming over for dinner tonight why?" …. "Well since Ana and I have nothing planed for tonight we thought we would come over and bring Teddy, because I know it will be hectic around there the next few days for the ball."….. "Oh Christian that would be great, I would love to have the whole family over for dinner, I'll invite your grandparents, they will want to see Ana and Teddy I'm sure." … "Sounds good mom, what time?"….. "7:00 will be fine." …. "Alright see you then, love you, bye mom."….. "Oh Christian, I love you too, see you at 7:00 bye my dear."…. I toss my phone on my desk, "all taken care of dinner at mom's 7:00."

**Ana's-POV**

Rachel is telling me about a few things she has tried when Tanner is acting fussy, when my phone dings alerting me of a message. It's from Christian, dinner tonight at mom and dads, tell Gail not to make dinner and she can have the night off along with Taylor. "Is something wrong Ana? … "No just a message from Christian, were having dinner at his parents tonight I just need to tell Gail, hold on a second Rachel."… Walking into the kitchen Gail is getting ready to prepare dinner.

"Gail you don't need to prepare dinner tonight, we will be having dinner at Grace and Carrick's. Christian told me to tell you that Taylor also has the evening off."…. "Thank you Mrs. Grey and tell Mr. Grey thank you as well." … "Ok Gail, enjoy your evening." I say as I make my way back to the great room, where Rachel is packing up her baby bag.

"Sorry Ana, but I should get home Mark will be home from work soon and I wanted to prepare dinner tonight."…. "Alright see you on Saturday."… "Looking forward to it, just don't freak out when you meet Sarah, she's great but she might go a little over board, she can't believe we are friends." She says with a giggle, I giggle as well.

"Alright I promise, but you can't freak out about Mia either, she's my sister and she means well, but she is protective of me. I'm sure Mia and Sarah will hit it off great." She gathers Tanner and her baby bag as we head to the security office where James is waiting with my security team, when she enters the room he stands. "I'm ready to leave James." He makes his way to her side "Alright Mrs. Kenner I will take the baby bag and pull the car around." He takes the baby bag and heads for the door. "I will drop off the list of guest for your table tonight when I see Grace. "Alright Ana, I will see you there on Saturday."… "Alright Rachel see you Saturday, Bye."

Christian enters the nursery as I am just finishing up feeding Teddy, "did I miss the show?"…. "I'm afraid so Mr. Grey., I need to get ready for dinner could you watch him?"… "Absolutely, come here little man, mommy needs to get ready for dinner."… I hand him off to Christian giving him a kiss and make my way to our bedroom.

After dressing in a pair of jeans and a light blue polo shirt I make my way to the kitchen where Christian is sitting at the breakfast bar with Teddy in his carrier. "Ready to go Mr. Grey?"…. He turns his head and smiles, "you look beautiful Mrs. Grey."…. Thank you Mr. Grey." His smile slips a bit, "what is it?"….

"Elliot received another threat today about Kate."…. "Oh, does Kate know?"…. "Yes, Elliot called her from my office today, same at the last threat a letter and two photos with a bulls eye drawn on her chest."… My mind starts to wonder, who would want to hurt my best friend, does it have something to do with me?.

Christian senses my worry, "Ana, I have ramped up security with the ball on Saturday."…. "Is she safe Christian?"…. "Yes Ana she is safe, my team is on this. We are going over every possible scenario."…. "Why are they doing this?"… "That's what we are trying to figure out."

"Could it be a past lover of Elliot's, you know like with Leila?"…. "That's what I suspected, one of Elliot's past flings that didn't take the break up well."…. "I always knew Elliot's past transgressions would come back to bite him one day, I just thought it would come wearing diapers not threatening the woman he wants to marry."

"Do you still have the tracker?"… "Yes I keep it in my bag."…."I am going to have Barney make another two, one for Kate and one for Mia."…

After the incident with Jack Hyde last year, Taylor was impressed that I took Mr. Whalen's cell and stored mine in the bag of money. He then pointed out that if I was taken like Mia, I wouldn't have time to get a decoy phone. So Taylor came up with the idea and had Barney place a tracker in a tube of lip stick

Christian looks to me, "I would rather all three of you girls carry them, peace of mind and all."….. "Ok, let me know when they are ready and I will talk to Mia and Kate."

"Thank you Ana, I know you are worried for your friend and I understand that, but you promised me no more hero stuff we have security for that alright?"…. "Yes Christian, I promise."


	17. Chapter 17

**Ana's-POV**

We pull up to the Grey mansion, Sawyer is driving with Melissa in the front passenger seat with Ryan and Reynolds tailing us in an Audi SUV. As we pull to a stop Melissa opens my door as Christian climbs out and comes around to my side as I unbuckle Teddy from the car seat placing him in his carrier and hand him to Christian to take up the steps.

As we reach the top step the front door opens and Grace appears with a big smile. "Hello Ana, how is my grandson today?"….. "I return her smile, "Just as adorable as ever." I say as I reach down and take Teddy out of his carrier and hand him over to Grace, who wraps him in her arms and enters the house.

As we make our way to the family room Kate and Elliot are sitting in their usual spot on the wrap around couch with Mia sitting across from them and Carrick in his chair. "Hi guys, what are you up to?"… Kate jumps up and comes to give me a hug, "Hi Kate how are you doing?" I remember she received another threatening letter along with two more photos.

"I'm good, can I talk to you for a minute?"…. "Sure let's grab a drink." I turn to Christian and lower my voice, "Kate needs to talk to me for a minute." Implying about the threat she received. "Alright."….. "Do you want me to get you something to drink?"… "Sure, I will have a glass of wine, whatever you get is fine."…

We make our way to the kitchen, as we enter I towards the wine pantry where Carrick usually brings up a few bottles from their wine cellar and grab and bottle of white wine and take it over to the counter as Kate takes a seat at the breakfast bar. "Does Elliot want a glass?"… "No, I'll just grab him a bear."…."So, what's up Kate?" I say as I pull out three glasses for the wine.

She looks me in the eyes as I open the bottle. "Ana, how do you deal with all of it?"… "Huh"….. I look at her confused, "deal with what Kate?"… "Last year you told me an ex of Christians was delusional thinking that Christian and her belonged together."… Oh, that "it was hard at first and part of me wanted to run….. But that part was small." I look at Kate as I pour the wine, "I love Christian and he loves me Kate that's what they are jealous of."….. "It's the love you and Elliot have that they hate, they want to know why not them and what makes you so special."… I giggle, "What's so funny Steele?"….. "I was just thinking of that last line, man have I herd that one."…. Kate still looks confused. "That's the first thing Leila said too me?"…. Kate looks a little shocked, "She did?"….. "Yes she came up to me after work one day and said, "What do you have that I don't?"….. I want to tell Kate it was because we look similar cause of Christian's birth mother. "Look Kate it's no secret that Elliot has had a few girlfriends."…. Kate laughs, "You could say that."….. I giggle at her, "And it's safe to say you have dated a few guys?"….. She continues laughing…. "It was different with me and Christian, everyone thought he was gay, and I was a virgin."… we both giggle," Yes Ana, but your sweet and adorable, Grace loves you and so does Carrick ."

I look at her confused, "What are you talking about Kate?"… She takes a deep breath, "Look Ana, it's more than the threats."… I take her hand "what's wrong Kate?"….."The other day Elliot and I were over here for dinner. It was just me and Grace talking, which is rare, and she asked me if I had thought about where we wanted to get married. I told her I have a few places to check with next week, then she asked if we thought about getting married here like you and Christian."…

"What did you say Kate?"… "I said I would think about it, but told her we wanted to get married in one of Seattle's luxury hotels or a church."….. "What did Grace say?"…. 'She said she understood it's your wedding dear."…"But I could see disappointment on her face and we haven't really talked since, she said hello to me when Elliot and I arrived but that's all."… "I'm sure it's nothing Kate."… "She has been going on about the Coping Together Ball, you and Christian and that she cant wait to see her grandson Teddy."

"Kate I'm sure it's nothing, she probably just was hoping to have Elliot and Mia's wedding here, like Christian and I did, you know like tradition and all."…. "But she's right Kate, it's your wedding, you should get married where ever you want."….. Kate smiles, "Look I love this house, and your wedding with Christian was so beautiful, but that's just it, it was your wedding, and I just want my own wedding." …. "You know everything will be the same, from the tents to the reception area, and I can imagine all I will be thinking is this is where you stood with Christian and forged you ever lasting love."…. Kate you should tell Grace what you are telling me."

"I will Ana, it's just that Grace loves you like her own daughter you were accepted instantly."….I giggle at that statement, "Kate did I ever tell you about the first time I met Grace?"…. Kate is thinking this over,"No, I don't think you ever did?"… "Well Christian and I had just finished having sex!"… Kate starts laughing, "What!"… "Yes, she came over Sunday morning, Christian and I were in his bedroom, and Taylor practically had to tackle her to keep her from walking in the bedroom."…. Kate's eyes go as wide as I have ever seen them, "Are you serious Ana?"… "Yes Christian went out to calm her down, and then when I went out to the great room I was so embarrassed."….. "Yes and I'm sure once she got over the initial shock, that you two were probably having sex, she fawned all over you." I look away for a second. "I knew it."…. "What?"….. "I know that look Ana, she was probably ecstatic he wasn't gay, and it was you. Sweet, innocent. Ana."…. I giggle, "Kate you know I am far from perfect, and I am not that innocent anymore." Now I start to giggle.

"Look Ana, it's just something I need to get over."….. "Kate are you forgetting the pre-nup discussion with Carrick, he didn't adore me form the start."… "And then you saved his daughter form that ass hole Jack Hyde and his assistant, you don't see it Ana but I do. Grace adores you, and you brought her son out of his self isolation, then you save their little princess from the lunatics, and to top it off you give them their first grandchild, a son at that to carry on the Grey name and run the empire once you and Christian step down."… "And when you and Elliot get married you will give them their second grandchild and probably their first granddaughter."….. I giggle, "Kate is that why you're upset?"…. "I guess it's just when I met Grace and Carrick they were real polite but guarded like they didn't expect me and Elliot to last one month." …. "Kate I'm sure that they like you the same as me."

"The other day I was over with Elliot, Grace and Carrick were discussing Mia and her lack of ambition since finishing her classes in Paris, and Grace said she should spend more time with Ana, cause you were so driven by going to school full time, put yourself through college by working, graduated with honors and got a job at a publishing company on your own. You know implying that I only went to college cause of my dad, I only got my job because of my dad, and they basically see me as another Mia, a spoiled princess who never had to work. They look at you as their savior and I'm just with Elliot because of his money."… "They are probably just waiting for me to quite my job."….. "Kate you know that's not how they feel."…. "It feels like it sometimes, and now Grace wants me to marry Elliot here."…. "Kate, where do you want to get married?"… "I have it narrowed down to two places, would you come with me to check them out and tell me what you think?"….

"Alright, when?"…. "Would tomorrow be too soon? We would just go and look at their reception halls and chapels; I was thinking the Four Seasons and The Alexis Hotel."… "Ok, but don't you have to work?"…."No I have the next three Fridays off to get the wedding arrangements taken care of, I have it narrowed down to a few places and I need your and Mia's help to finalize."…. "That would be great, I'm sure Mia would love to come along."….. "Thank you Ana, I feel better about all this already."…. "Glad I can help Kate; well let's get these drinks out to the family room before they send out a search party for us."… We laugh as we make our way out of the kitchen.

I hand Christian his wine as I take a seat next to him, "Everything ok?"…. "Yes Kate wants me to come along to help pick the wedding location tomorrow, Christian I need to spend some time with her; she needs me right now with all this crap going on."….. He nods his head, "just make sure you take security and follow their instructions."… "Yes Sir." I smile and bite my lip; Christian narrows his eyes at me, "are you done?'…. "Yes, sorry about that."…. "Its fine Mrs. Grey, how is she doing?"… "She's getting better, she asked me how I dealt with it, the crazy ass ex's and all the threats."

Mia comes over holding Teddy and sits next to me, "Ana he is so adorable the cutest baby ever."….. "He sure is, my little Teddy bear."….. "Are you busy tomorrow Mia?"….. "No why?"… "Kate wanted to know if me and you would like to accompany her to scout wedding locations and help finalize the wedding arrangements."… "Oh Yes I would love to come along, what time?"…. "How about 10:00, then we can have lunch somewhere after we are finished will that work?"…. "Yes, that sounds great; I will be at your house a little before 10:00."… She smiles and takes Teddy over to grandma Trevelean and sets him in her arms.

"Ana thank you so, much for giving me my first great grandchild."… I stand and go over to her taking a seat on the other side of grandma Tevelean. "It was my pleasure Grandma; maybe Kate will give you your first great granddaughter?"…. "Oh I hope so Ana, where is Kate?"… I look to find her and spot Elliot. "Elliot, where is Kate?"…. "She is in the kitchen, getting another glass of wine."…. "She's in the kitchen grandma, want me to get her?"…. "Yes dear, I want to hear all about her wedding plans and when I can expect my second great grandchild."…. Mia and I laugh; alright I will go get her."

I am reminded of Rachel's guest list for her table at the ball, so I head to my bag to retrieve it and make my way to the kitchen where I almost run into Kate as she is leaving the kitchen. "Ana, sorry I was just grabbing another glass of wine and Elliot another bear." "It's fine Kate I just remembered to get Rachel's list for Saturday Ball to Grace, oh by the way grandma Tevelean wants to talk to you about your wedding and something about giving her a great granddaughter."…. "What? Are you serious?"… I giggle "Yes I'm serious, you know how she is." "Alright I'll go fill her in, on the wedding plans not the baby making process."… We both laugh, "Grace is in the kitchen."…."Ok, I need to give her the guest list."

I enter the kitchen where Gretchen is preparing dinner while Grace is getting drinks, "Before I forget Grace here is Rachel's guest list for her table." I hand her the envelope and help her with the drinks, she looks at the contents, "thank you, I can't wait to meet her, she sounds like a lovely woman."…. I smile, "she is, we have quite a bit in common."

Grace smiles, "we have quite the guest list this year, usually we have around 100 people who request an invite but we are unable to accommodate them. We keep it to around 300 guests, but this year we have had over 500 people request a ticket to the event."…. She says with a shocked expression. "Really that's quite a few, why so many?" ….. She laughs "Well I could tell you that there are just a lot generous people in Seattle and around the west coast, but we both know that's not the reason. I suspect they all want the chance to dine in the presence of the Queen of Seattle." She says with a giggle, "Oh not you too Grace?"

She smiles, "No dear, but Mia just went on and on the other day about the tabloids and all her friends wanted an invite and an introduction to Mia's sister in-law… She told me that she has friends she hasn't heard from in years suddenly call her up hinting that they would love an invite to the ball this year."….. "I'm so sorry Grace; I don't even understand what the fuss is about... I'm just Ana."….. I know that dear and that's one of the things I love about you, unlike Mia she loves the attention of her new found fame. Anyway like I said it should be quite the turn out, we usually have an actor or two this year it will look like the Oscars, with a few musicians as well."….. "Wow, sounds like it should be fun, I can't wait."

We all sit down to eat and the conversation is easy going. I can see Kate talking to Grace about the wedding and Kate seems more relaxed with her now. I love Grace like my own mother now, but is Kate right. I was accepted so quickly as one of their own, simply because I was able to fix what no one else could. I had an instant connection with Grace and then Mia; Carrick took some time but once he knew I wasn't interested in Christian's money and put my life at risk to save Mia's it's like the pre-nup discussion never happened.

When we have finished eating dessert, I start packing my baby bag as Kate approaches. "I will see you tomorrow at 10:00."… "Ok, did you and Grace talk?"…. "Yes we did, it's getting better, I think she understands my reasons and it has nothing to do with not wanting to get married here, like I said….. That was your wedding, and I only want to do this one time."…. "Kate, I understand that and I am so happy for you."…. "Thank you Ana, all this crazy shit going on has me on edge about the wedding."….. "Kate I went through some of this and know what you are feeling." I give her a hug, "I will see you in the morning Kate."….. "See you tomorrow Ana, looking forward to some fun to distract me from all the craziness." Christian approaches me, "Every thing alright baby?"….. "Yes, Kate just needs a distraction, and I will help provide it." I smile, 'Ok baby, I understand that, come let's get Teddy home for bed."


End file.
